From the Beginning
by insertappropropriatenamehere
Summary: DISCONTINUED What would have happened if Lelouch had had his Geass when he was ten? A simple request from the not-quite-dead Marianne changes everything, including the future of Japan and Zero himself.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I so love AU's.

Summary: What would happen if Lelouch had had his Geass from day one? A simple request from the not-quite-dead Marianne changes everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its Oddly Named Sequel. You won't sue.

"English"

"_Japanese" _

'_thoughts' _

XxXxX

Prologue

XxXxX

"Who are you?" Ten-year-old Lelouch vi Britannia demanded, staring at the odd girl with green hair. The two of them sat in the lush gardens of the Aries Imperial Villa. "Mother's dead. Her grave is-"

"She wanted me to give you something, a last request if you will," C.C. said tonelessly. "Besides, you have something you must live for. Will you bind a contract with me?"

"If Mother said to, then I will," Lelouch replied, tilting his head up. C.C. couldn't help but be impressed by the depths of emotion in the ten-year-old's eyes. _'Maybe he'll be the one to fulfill my wish,'_ she thought.

She took his hand.

XxXxX

Lelouch blinked as Suzaku offered his hand.

"Thank you for understanding," he said softly.

"Hey, at least you didn't use it on me," Suzaku snorted.

"That would be scary," Lelouch muttered under his breath.

Suzaku only laughed, and Nunnally joined in.

XxXxX

"Give me your Knightmare Frame," Lelouch ordered, the Geass flaring in his eyes before vanishing again. Suzaku, carrying Nunnally, waited patiently as the man handed over a key that resembled an oversized USB drive and a passcode.

"The passcode is 6Q3," the man said before smiling eerily and shooting himself in the neck, red slowly fading from his eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" he retorted, scrambling up into the cockpit easily despite his extra load. "Let's go before we're caught!"

"I'm coming!" Lelouch huffed. "I'm not crazy fit like you are!"

"Toudou-sensei is headed towards Itsukushima," Suzaku retorted. "He'll be on the lookout for our purple machine."

"Anything else?" Nunnally asked. "There's probably other purple machines out there, too."

Suzaku tossed Lelouch a walkie-talkie. "We stop, identify ourselves as soon as we're in range, and wait for them."

Lelouch fumbled the catch. "What frequency?"

"Your birthday," Suzaku deadpanned.

"1210?"

"We still need to get there, first," Lelouch pointed out. "Nunnally, you take control of the pedals. Suzaku, you take steering, and I'll handle tactics and weaponry."

"I don't think I'll ever dream anything so odd as two ten-year-olds and one eight-year-old piloting a humongous mecha," Suzaku snorted as he squirmed to the edge of the seat, Nunnally ensconced herself in the area reserved for the pilot's legs and feet, and Lelouch wedged himself in the back. "Alright, then. Ooh, joystick handles. Lelouch?"

"Nunnally, press the pedal on your left. Suzaku, head straight, then turn left. I'm going to scramble our IFF signal."

Suzaku fiddled with the joysticks, resulting in something resembling a pirouette before the Knightmare raced off, landspinners squealing. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Lelouch. IFF signals?"

"It's an identification system," Lelouch replied absently. "Head right along that country road, then keep going until you reach that shrine with the tanuki on it."

For almost an hour, they sat in near-silence punctuated only by the whine of the Glasgow's engines and the occasional uncomfortable shifting.

"Turn left!" Lelouch cried as the road split. "Then head into the forest and navigate along the riverbed. There's a troop of Knightmares coming at us."

The Glasgow did another semi-pirouette before squealing along and heading into forested area.

"Where are we?" Suzaku asked, trying desperately not to foul his wheels on the uncertain terrain.

Lelouch looked at his schematics map. "Keep going; we'll reach Itsukushima if you just keep following this streambed. Nunnally, are you alright down there?"

"I'm fine, onii-sama," the reply filtered through. "Are we there yet?"

"Two more hours, Nunnally-chan." Lelouch stifled a yawn; the interior of the cockpit was hot.

"Do you think we might be overheating?" Suzaku asked as the internal temperature climbed above ninety degrees Fahrenheit. "It's getting really hot in here."

"We're almost there," Lelouch said, pointing to an empty spot on the computer-generated map. "That's roughly where they'll be, especially if Toudou-san really did win."

"How do you know?" Suzaku asked in fascination.

"Onii-sama's really smart," Nunnally said proudly from below. "Onii-sama, it's getting really hot down here."

"I think we should stop and take a break, then," Lelouch said automatically. "There's only thirty minutes left, anyways. Nunnally, you can stop pressing the pedal now."

"Yes, onii-sama."

Their forgotten walkie-talkie flared to life.

"_Report your name and status," _a voice said in Japanese. Suzaku and Lelouch exchanged excited looks before Suzaku replied.

"_We're here, Toudou-sensei. It's us!" _

"_Halt and exit your vehicle." _

"_It's called a Glasgow," _Lelouch added, his Japanese perfect.

"_Exit the Knightmare,"_ the voice repeated.

"_Suzaku, grab Nunnally,"_ Lelouch ordered. "_We're currently exiting_." As soon as Suzaku had done so, he pulled the lever that opened the cockpit hatch. _"Toudou-san?" _

Several armed, helmeted figures surrounded the Glasgow, weapons aimed and ready.

"_Get down slowly,"_ Toudou's voice filtered through. _"Remain in sight at all times." _

"_Why_?" Lelouch asked.

"_Britannia's monitoring our lines. They've already attempted to send decoys." _

"_Three kids in a Knightmare?" _

There was a tired chuckle. "_You'd be surprised_."

Lelouch jumped down first, followed by Suzaku, who was carrying Nunnally.

"_Lelouch? Where's Toudou-sensei?" _

As if on cue, the bushes rustled and Toudou stepped out. _"I was arguing your case with General Katase. They've agreed to give you a try." _

"_As a what?"_ Lelouch asked. _"And what about Nunnally?" _

"_Nunnally is yours and Suzaku's responsibility,"_ Toudou replied. _"For now, General Katase wants you to be a ward and potential hostage." _

"_Potential_," Suzaku added, fearing for his friend's emotional state. _"If you want to be something else, they'll let you." _

"_I won't allow Nunnally to be a pawn," _Lelouch replied.

"_We accept," _Nunnally announced, surprising all present. _"Is Kaguya-chan all right?" _

Toudou smiled briefly before turning back to more military matters. _"She's been waiting for you. Haruhi! Pilot that Knightmare back! It's an important war spoils! The Kyoto House can create Knightmares for us." _

"_Yes, sir!" _

XxXxX

"_Tell me, Lelouch vi Britannia, Fifteenth Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, why are you willing to give up everything for this fight? Japan has surrendered, and from now on you will effectively be a terrorist against your own country." _Toudou sat with General Katase and the representatives of the Great Houses of Kyoto, measuring the fallen prince's motives and resolve and determining his future.

"_I- I want to destroy Britannia,"_ Lelouch replied instantly, the hatred in his voice registering with every person present. Clad now in a clean yukata and hakama, he fisted his hands against his sides. _"Britannia's ideals, the strong trampling the weak- I hate them. I want to change them. I _will_ change them." _

"_Revenge is a costly business,"_ Toudou replied dispassionately. _"Why now, and why the Japanese Liberation Front?" _

The reply was equally cold and calculating. _"Because the JLF has the most resources and the best chance of succeeding. And I will do everything I can to help." _

"_And what can you do?" _This came from General Katase.

"_I can bring victory against Britannia."_

"_You speak treasonously, Lelouch vi Britannia,"_ Kirihara said wearily. _"What happened to the nice young man you used to be?"_

"_Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia died the day Britannia invaded Japan,"_ Lelouch replied emotionlessly.

"Then who are you?" Toudou's question came in English, surprising the former prince.

"I am zero. I am nothing. And I will create everything."

"_Very well, Zero. Will you join the JLF, as Suzaku already has? Kaguya can take care of Nunnally."_

"_Kirihara!" _Katase said, shocked._ "What are you saying? These are military matters!" _

"_Prove yourself, then," _Toudou continued, undeterred. Katase sighed, recognizing a lost fight when he heard one.

Lelouch smiled. _"If I create a miracle, will you accept us?" _

XxXxX

AN: Here you go. New story. Please read and review.

Next chapter: The required eight-year timeskip, Reuben and Milly Ashford get a surprise, and Kallen appears. Ohgi, too.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's an update for the new year. W00t '09! :D

Random info: The oddest pairing I've ever seen was SchneizelxKanon's hat. Yeah. The _hat._

Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue. Now on to the story.

Warning: Despite my best efforts, this fic was written at various intervals between 1:00 AM and 4:30 AM. The author is a known insomniac. So please understand that minor inconsistencies should be ignored.

"English"

"_Japanese" _

'_thoughts'_

XxXxX

Stage 1: Reawakening

XxXxX

"_Ne, Suzaku, do you think we should have been more careful?"_ Lelouch spoke into his communicator, watching the local terrorist guerilla cell manipulate a truck down an alleyway.

Suzaku, who was driving a similar truck painted with a 'Britannian Produce' emblem with a carrot and stick of celery on the outside and a pair of Burai concealed inside, snorted. _"I'm still not sure what you see in them." _

"_Their leader is a nice man, his second-in-command has an insane urge to protect people, and the leader's half-Japanese younger half sister has the makings of an ace pilot,"_ Lelouch retorted. Unbeknownst to both the guerillas and to Britannia, Suzaku had successfully attached a tracking device during a red light; Lelouch currently monitored their progress on his screen. _'And C.C. should be in the truck they're jacking.' "I only hope that-" _

Suzaku cursed as the truck made a turn into the ghetto. For a second, Lelouch only stared in shock as their signal bleeped onto a no-drive zone.

"_Follow them!"_ Lelouch called, activating his Burai's weapons and movements controls. _"For the Black Knights!"_

With a squealing of wheels and a burst of gunfire, their truck crashed against the wall. By that time, however, both teens had already raced away, safely ensconced within giant sakuradite-laced Knightmares.

As they passed ruined building and piles of debris strewn haphazardly, Lelouch couldn't help but shudder in impotent hatred. Britannia had so much to answer for. Distant bursts of gunfire followed by screaming punctuated their silent search.

They caught up to the guerillas, pulling up to the abandoned warehouse just as the Special Forces did.

"_What on earth did they do to warrant the attention of the Special Forces?"_ Lelouch asked, disgust coloring his voice faintly as he aimed at the Special Forces. _"A terrorist either dies with a bang or lives under the radar. This is neither, and Clovis isn't the type of person to go for surgical strikes. Their actions will affect the entire ghetto! We might be fighting for Japan, but this just calls for needful deaths." _

"_Let's save them,"_ Suzaku suggested offhandedly, firing on the group's one and only Sutherland, which promptly exploded. _"Assuming you can, of course. For someone who's supposedly so smart, you sure suck at piloting a Knightmare."_

"_Unlike you, I've never been trained," _Lelouch replied haughtily, fighting with his controls over the Knightmare's course. _"_I_ was learning strategy from Toudou and the rest of the JLF leadership." _

"_Not that you needed it,"_ Suzaku muttered, spinning easily with a squeal of wheels to guard their warehouse. _"Smart aleck."_

"_Spinning idiot." _

"Who's there!" a redheaded girl yelled at their entrance, emerging from the truck bed waving a gun. Lelouch caught a glimpse of the infamous pinkish-red Glasgow before the door shut again.

"Allies," Lelouch replied coolly, flipping on his mike. "We are your allies."

"What do you want?" the girl yelled back. Lelouch zoomed in on the figure inside the cab. "Is your partner all right?"

The girl gasped, dropping her gun. _"Naoto! Nii-san!" _

"_Suzaku, stay in there and guard the entrance. I'll proceed with first aid,"_ Lelouch said, grabbing his kit and exiting.

"Who are you?" the redhead asked suspiciously, cradling the man's head as he approached. "Britannian!"

"Like I said, I am an ally," Lelouch replied, quietly pulling away bloodstained cloth. The girl watched him with suspicious eyes. "Your brother is dying." _'Damn, if my intel is correct, that's their leader who's dying. This forces me to revise my plans.'_

"Sa-save him!" the redhead screamed, hugging the man closer to her in a protective gesture, mindless of the blood staining her clothing. "You have to!"

"Ka-llen," the man Lelouch guessed was Naoto gasped. "_Sister_."

"Naoto!" the newly dubbed Kallen screamed, grabbing her brother. "_Don't die!" _

Lelouch flinched, remembering a similar scene from almost eight years ago, and looked down. _"I'm sorry." _

"_Listen, Kallen," _the man rasped. _"They are from the JLF…. the Black Knights. They… are your allies." _

"_Nii-san_!" Kallen cried._ "Shush! Don't talk!" _

"_The shrapnel hit his stomach, liver, and right lung," _Lelouch said dispassionately, closing his kit. _"Except for making him comfortable, there is nothing we can do left." _

The man was speaking again. _"Nippon banzai,"_ he gasped, obviously on his last few breaths. Blood dribbled down his chin from his nose and mouth.

"_Brother?"_ Kallen asked.

"_Don't let Britannia get the poison gas,"_ Naoto murmured. _"I love you, Kallen."_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"_Saraba, Kouzuki Naoto,"_ Lelouch said softly as the man's body went limp. He looked at the girl- Kouzuki Kallen? She had to be at least part Britannian. He almost felt sorry for her, knowing her blood had to be a factor against her no matter where she was. Then his eyes hardened again. "Kouzuki Kallen. Did you really think that capsule contained poison gas? And did you think Britannia wouldn't retaliate? The destruction of the ghetto and your brother's death are your fault."

"Shut up!" the terrorist croaked, drying her eyes desperately. Tears mingled with the blood pooling at her knees."It's-"

"In that capsule is a secret far greater and more deadly than any poison gas," Lelouch snapped. "Your intelligence was fake. Clovis will do anything to get that capsule back."

"Who are you?" Kallen snapped back. "And what do you mean?"

"Exactly what he said; whoever gave you your intelligence was wrong," Suzaku retorted, not turning his Knightmare to look at them. _"Lelouch, there's a signal coming over. It's one of their elite pilots, from the Blood Purist Faction, I think." _

Kallen stiffened in alarm, but Lelouch simply looked bored. "_Use the fake IFF signal. Draw whoever it is off_. Kallen, do you want revenge for your brother?"

Kallen stared at him before a slap resounded in the air. "Don't demean his death!"

Lelouch touched his stinging cheek before tossing her his key. "I'll take that as a yes. The password is N02; go with Suzaku. I will stay here and give instructions. Do you have contact with the rest of your group?"

"Are you with the JLF?" she asked, climbing into the cockpit.

"Alright, then, Q1," Lelouch murmured. "Let's do this."

"_Chess references again?"_ Suzaku asked as he rolled out.

"Shush, Suzaku. Go capture an experimental Knightmare frame or something."

Suzaku's laugh boomed through the speakers. "_Yes, sir!_" _'Not that Britannia would bother sending an experimental Knightmare frame out somewhere like here.'_

Activating Lelouch's Knightmare, Kallen wondered just who these people were. They obviously weren't regulars with the JLF, but- the Black Knights? That notorious elite force that had never lost a conflict?

No one even knew who Zero, their leader, was- he had appeared only as a disembodied voice and an emblem, the emblem of the Black Knights.

"_Q1, go with him." _

"_Alright!" _

"_Kallen!"_ Ohgi's voice filtered through her walkie talkie. _"It's really the JLF?" _

Kallen smirked. _"If it's who I think it is, then we're all saved." _She sighed in bliss as she gunned the Burai- a definite improvement over her old Glasgow- down the remnants of a street, dodging large piles of debris and the occasional dead body. _"It's hard to believe our mistake could cause such a massacre."_

As he watched his friend and new subordinate wheel off, he heard the truck door behind him open.

"I suppose it's really you, then, C.C?"

"What do you mean?" the newly freed immortal asked dryly. "Of course it's me. You still owe me a pizza."

"Long time no see," Lelouch shot back. "We have company."

The purple Sutherland- _'So it was the Blood Purist Faction,'_ Lelouch mused- squealed to a halt, its Factsphere analyzing the tangled ruins of the Special Forces team.

"What happened here?" a female voice rang out, the Knightmare's right arm structure aiming the semi-automated machine gun in its grasp. "The capsule- You! Identify yourselves!"

"Thank God you're here," Lelouch said, standing up, raising his arms, and posting a relieved expression on his face. C.C. stepped behind him, obviously wanting to see how he would handle this. "My name is Alan Spacer, and this is my sister Annette Spacer. Our father is a Duke. My ID is in my back pocket, but my sister lost hers. After you check it, we would like to request protection."

"Liar," C.C. whispered amusedly. "You don't even have back pockets." The woman obviously believed them, because her radio crackled as she disconnected and then the arm lowered as she prepared to exit.

"Britannians?" the woman mused. "I thought you were those Eleven bastards again. I'm sorry about that." There was a soft pneumatic hiss as the woman exited the Sutherland's cockpit, revealing oddly dark skin and pale blue hair.

'_Britannian-Eleven crap my ass,'_ Lelouch thought derisively. _'I don't think she's a pure-blood Britannian herself. Besides, the best soldiers I know aren't Britannian themselves.'_

Outside, something heavy exploded, setting of a small series of chain reactions. The woman wobbled a bit as her heavy Knightmare trembled from the explosions before steadying herself, pulling out a gun.

"Keep your hands up. I will take the ID out myself."

"Oh, and please give me your Knightmare," Lelouch added, activating his Geass. Behind him, C.C. was snickering silently, whether over the woman's words or over his ploy he couldn't tell- and frankly, he wasn't sure he wanted to know, either.

"Roger that. The password is XG2. The ID is 2D4."

"Come on," Lelouch said, pulling the immortal along behind him. The woman stood and stared blankly at the place where he had been standing. "Let's go; I have a campaign to plan."

"You're not taking her gun?" C.C. asked. The Code R issue could wait until later. "Did you find out the limits of your Geass yet? You obviously haven't been using it much."

"Taking her gun would be cruel," Lelouch replied absently as he squeezed them into the cockpit. "Finding the limits of my own power was the first thing I did, and I've spent most of my time either with allies and friends or inside a Knightmare. Mostly the first two. In any case, there was no need to use Geass."

C.C. smiled and said nothing. Lelouch concentrated on the electronic board in front of him, devising strategy after strategy. Finally, he flicked on the switch for Naoto's walkie talkie.

"_-You!-" _

"I'm here. Now, Q1, follow the rail system…."

XxXxX

Ohgi Kaname eyed the radio in his hands nervously. Had the enigmatic, reclusive leaders of the elite Black Knights really just radioed him? _Him, _the former second-in-command of a small, local rebel group?!

"We follow his orders," he decided. "If it's really him, then we're saved. If not, then we'll still be no worse off."

"Man, what about Britannia?" Tamaki whined. "Are you sure this isn't a trap?"

"Britannia has no need to trap us," Inoue pointed out. "They already hold all the cards. We can't even try to blend in with the populace, since they're killing everyone. All we can do is fight back."

"All the cards except one," Ohgi mused. "Except one- let's go!"

XxXxX

Suzaku spotted a white machine. _'Oh my god, it really is an experimental prototype,'_ he thought, remembering Lelouch's sarcastic order. _'Lelouch is _never_ going to let me live this down. He probably knew it was going to be fielded today, too. Dammit! Although, there seems to be something wrong with it. Either that or the pilot seriously sucks at his job.' _

That feeling only grew as the white Knightmare wobbled down the road, occasionally crashing into the odd building. As it noticed them, it raised its arms so fast that it overshot its mark, the plasma bullet slamming into weakened infrastructure above them. _'Nope. The Knightmare is just too high spec for its devicer.'_

"_Kallen, stay back! I will deal with it!" _

"_I have my own orders, idiot!" _Kallen made an abrupt turn and headed towards the tracks. Suzaku watched her go before another failed shot reverted his attention back to the white Knightmare._"Good luck, though! Show those damn Britannians the power of the Japanese!" _

"_Once you capture it, the steering systems should be the same,"_ Lelouch's voice filtered through the Burai's speakers. _"That's the experimental Seventh Generation Knightmare, codenamed 'Lancelot', and it's going to be your machine, Suzaku." _

Suzaku didn't answer, heading straight for the white Knightmare. Its pilot made an ineffectual dodging movement and nearly teetered over, a mighty feat for a machine with a built-in gyroscope, before the Burai's left Slash Harken prevented the pilot from ejecting and the second Slash Harken stabbed through the roof, shearing it off and effectively killing the pilot inside. _"I see splattered brains,"_ he croaked, bile rising in his throat.

"_Have fun piloting it. I suggest dumping the body out first. Use the subway system and head towards the Kyoto House; India sent one of their engineers just in case we did manage to capture this machine." _So Lelouch had known about the Knightmare. Suzaku shook his head and carefully scooped out bits of semi-pulverized human with the Burai's hand structure before releasing the other Knightmare and climbing in.

"_This doesn't make it any less nasty,"_ he informed his friend, trying not to wonder what was squishing under his waterproof boot as he found the little black box that was the Lancelot's ID signal and placed the scrambler Lelouch had given him earlier on it, effectively hiding his position. _"You're paying for this. Especially if India sent that crazy lady again." _He shuddered as he remembered the glint in Rakshata Chawla's eyes as he performed his first maneuvers in a Knightmare.

"_She's a genius, no matter how screwed up her personality is, so please respect her." _

"_Of course." _Suzaku aimed the prototype's twin MVS blades downwards. The Knightmare's throttles and movements fit his hands like they had been made for him. _"I'll see you later, then."_

"_Ja ne." _

Suzaku gunned his throttles downward. Within seconds, he had vanished into the depths of the old subway system.

XxXxX

"I told you he wasn't prepared," Lloyd whined as he watched the destruction and subversion of his prototype. The camera was placed too far for them to get a clear image of the thief. "But _wow_, the new devicer is awesome! I told you it worked!"

"It was too high-spec. That's worse," General Bartley barked. "Now we've lost our trump card."

"Shit," Clovis snarled, banging his fist on the arm of his throne before stalking over to the observation table. "Shit!"

"Say," Clovis said suddenly, turning back as on screen, the modified Sutherland the rebel had been piloting exploded in a glorious ball of flame. "If we gave you a pilot and the funding, how soon could you create a new one?"

Lloyd smiled. "What about an upgraded version?"

XxXxX

Ohgi gasped at the brand-new Sutherlands inside. When the voice had told them to head towards that particular destination, he hadn't realized what it had planned.

"_Holy cow!" _Tamaki cried, staring at the hideously expensive machinery.

"_It really was him," _Inoue said amusedly, tracing a finger along one smooth metal edge. _"The strategist of the JLF. The leader of the elite team the Black Knights. Zero. I wonder who he really is?"_

"_Since no one's seen his face, probably a Britannian," _Tamaki joked back.

"_Please do as I tell you,"_ their benefactor's voice filtered through the system again. Ohgi could have sworn it sounded pleased. _"The Knightmares are my gift to you. Because you trusted me, I will give you a victory." _

"_Yatta!" _Tamaki cheered, running for the nearest Sutherland and hopping in before anyone could stop him. _"I call this one!" _

Amazed at their reversal of fortune, the rest of the guerillas could only follow orders, many still shaking their heads bemusedly.

In his stolen Sutherland, Lelouch smiled as he turned off the radio. "Things are going according to plan."

"You're just like your mother," C.C. said. "She was a good strategist too. And a much better pilot."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry I'm not a copy of 'the Flash'. One is enough."

XxXxX

Clovis la Britannia couldn't help but worry over the decimation of the troops.

"Something about his strategy is familiar," he mused. "What?"

"Your Highness?" General Bartley asked, confused.

Clovis eyed the situation. He had to admit, it was a terrible one. "The Code R research has been lost," he admitted finally. "At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if _she_ had awoken again and was leading them, just to spite us. All we can do now is try to salvage our reputations."

"It does look that way," a second adviser admitted.

"It reminds me of Marianne the Flash," Bartley mused. "Whoever's using this tactic certainly thinks like she does."

"Marianne the Flash," Clovis frowned. "Not quite. Aunt Marianne- brother Lelouch took after her- no!"

"Your Highness, we never found either of their bodies," Bartley reminded his lord nervously. "They were officially declared dead, but-"

"But- Lelouch and Nunnally were so _kind_. They were so gentle. They _couldn't_ be orchestrating a massacre, not even of Britannians." Clovis whispered, clutching the tabletop tightly, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Do you remember how to defeat people like your half-brother?"

Clovis shook his head. "Of course not. You must have forgotten; back when Lelouch still lived in the Aries Imperial Villa the only one who could defeat him was Schneizel. Even then, Schneizel always said that Lelouch was the one he feared and loved the most."

"Firepower," Bartley said. "If all else fails, we bring out the firepower."

Clovis looked up. "Send everyone," he ordered. "In the name of my deceased siblings, Lelouch and Nunnally, we will extract revenge today. Destroy Shinjuku ghetto!"

"Your Highness, the Code R research?"

Clovis shrugged before returning to his throne, his mood salvaged. "The scientists say they already have what they need of the research on the girl. They'll just have to deal to doing it without her. It's almost finished, anyways."

"Yes, Your Highness." Bartley bowed as he exited the command center.

XxXxX

"Onii-sama," Nunnally said softly, clutching her portable television set.

"I'm sure he's fine, Nunnally-chan," Kaguya reassured her, her own bright green eyes hopeful. "After all, he's my fiancée!"

"He hasn't lost yet," Sayoko added. "Even against worse odds than these."

At that moment, the door slid open, surprising the three.

"Nunnally! It's that Eleven terrorist again! Zero!" Milly Ashford cried, running inside. "The one nobody's ever seen! They say he's in Shinjuku _right now!_" Then she quieted. "I'm sorry about that. I know that the terrorists killed Lelouch."

Nunnally and Kaguya pasted sad, strained smiles on their faces. _'No one can know the truth about onii-sama,'_ Nunnally thought nervously. _'He's doing so much. He and Suzaku-kun both.'_ "It's alright. I know that, wherever he is, he only wants me to be happy. Besides, whenever Kaguya and I visit home, we go visit his grave, and sometimes it's like he's there with us."

"Can we visit with you next time?" Shirley Fenette asked. "He sounds like he would have been an interesting person to meet."

Kaguya looked uncomfortable. "It's out in the countryside, and people there don't think really well of Britannians. It would be really dangerous for you."

"Then how is Nunnally safe?" Nina asked nervously. She had gotten over her xenophobia due to Kaguya's cheerful presence, but mentioning the Japanese in a threatening way still brought back her old fears. "She's Britannian too."

"We call her a victim, and everyone understands," Sayoko interrupted smoothly. "Mistress Nina, it is rude to pry into other people's private lives, especially if those private lives contain sad memories."

Nina blushed. "I'm sorry."

"On the other hand, the school festival is coming up!" Milly chirped, changing the subject as Sayoko wanted her to. "What's the theme?"

"Can I bring my cousin and his friend?" Kaguya asked hopefully. "They're both really nice men." Nunnally nearly choked on her tea. Nice? Her brother? At her school?

"Of course!" Rivalz crowed, jumping up in glee. "The more, the merrier! Bring girls, too!" Shirley whacked him over the head.

"Pervert!"

Nunnally smiled as she allowed her friends to 'distract' her from the news about Shinjuku. _'Onii-sama,'_ she thought. _'Sometimes I think we both should have just gone into hiding. I miss you, even if we still see each other at the base. It's not the same.'_

In his office at the school, Reuben Ashford sighed, placing the documents he had been given back onto the lacquered wood table of his study. They detailed a possible alliance with the brilliant Indian scientists, beneficial to both India and to the former Ashford Foundation. _'The Ganymede...Lelouch, I'm not sure whether or not to accept your offer on Knightmare Frame development for the Japanese resistance movements. I'm sorry you had to be put in this bind.'_

XxXxX

"Zero-sama," a woman whispered as she hid in the abandoned warehouse. "He'll save us. I know he will. He'll perform a miracle for us."

Tamaki shuddered. It was frightening how so many people could worship one man, and an unknown one at that. For a person who appeared in public only as a voice and a symbol, Zero certainly commanded much attention for his actions. That was almost certainly why he was Britannia's Most Wanted.

Lelouch sneezed. "People are talking about me again," he grumbled. "I wish they'd stop doing that. It makes my nose hurt."

"Suck it up," C.C. replied. "After this, you're buying me that pizza you owe me."

"Please stay at Ashford Academy and watch over Nunnally," Lelouch said, acting as if she hadn't spoken. "Clovis is probably going to panic over losing you."

"As if I care," C.C. shrugged. "Cheese, pepperoni, broccoli, and extra mushroom."

"Got it." Lelouch deftly piloted the Sutherland up to the mobile base.

A guard ran up, aiming his gun at the factsphere. "State your identity and purpose! Clovis gave the orders to eliminate Shinjuku ghetto!"

"_Kuso_!" Lelouch hissed. "C.C., take the Sutherland and use it to get out of here, then get to Ashford. It's in the sokkai, address 1432 E. Wingham Road. Tokyo Settlement, of course. Tell Reuben Ashford that Nunnally's friend sent you and tell Nunnally that I sent you. She'll understand."

"Make that two pizzas," C.C. sighed. "I'll be seeing you. Don't forget about the contract."

"I haven't, not for a day," Lelouch agreed, opening the cockpit and dropping out. C.C. climbed into the seat and fiddled absentmindedly with the controls.

'_Lelouch, you're certainly different.'_

"Halt! Put your hands in the air! Hands in the air!" the guard ordered. He was wearing a mirrored visor on his combat helmet; Lelouch sighed and put his hands up.

"I am Alan Spacer," he blabbed. "My father is a Duke. My ID is in my back pocket; I've come to request permission. The lady in the Knightmare gave me a ride here."

'_I suppose you're not an idiot, then, since you realized that the situation with the girl was off,'_ he mused as the man moved to check his pocket, Lelouch knocked his helmet off casually, pretending to turn his entire torso in curiosity.

"I'm sorry," he said, picking it up and looking the man in the eye. "But could you overlook any and all irregularities concerning me and whoever I choose to bring with me?"

The man straightened, put his helmet on, and gazed into the distance. "Yes, my lord!"

Lelouch smiled and continued on.

'_Really, Clovis, for someone who is researching Geass, you certainly haven't guarded yourself against its effects all that well." _

XxXxX

"_Stick to the plan!"_ Ohgi howled.

"_There's civilians bein' massacred!"_ Tamaki yelled back. _"Those Britannian bastards!"_

"_Has Zero said anything yet?"_ Yoshida paged.

"_Nothing. But then, we haven't fulfilled our current orders yet. Come on, to the base!" _

"_I don't see what he wants with us locking ourselves up like that,"_ Inoue said. _"Still, we should trust him. He's never failed to deliver yet." _

"_He's been around for at least seven years," _Minami pointed out, aiming for an attacking Sutherland and destroying it. _"He first appeared when he saved the JLF from being destroyed by the Britannian invasion." _

"_Man, I really wonder who he is," _Tamaki whined. "Would it really hurt him to look us in the face?"

"_In that case, he probably is Britannian. Or at least not Japanese." _

"_Does this mean we have to join the JLF, then?" _Kallen interrupted. _"He is allied with them, after all." _

Ohgi wheeled his Sutherland around, aiming his Slash Harkens down and creating an impromptu opening for the guerillas' Sutherlands into the subway system. One by one, they entered, Kallen last. Soon enough, enemy Knightmares rumbled overhead.

"_Move, move, move!"_ Ohgi howled. _"Don't let the tunnel roof collapse on us! Go!"_

"_I'm bringing it down!" _Kallen called, aiming the Burai's Slash Harken. The crack she made in the roof widened before crashing down, Knightmares and all. She drove away as fast as she could, barely making it out as the infrastructure collapsed in an 800-meter roughly round hole.

"_Damn cheap Britannians,"_ she muttered. _"Reap what you sow, bastards." _

XxXxX

Clovis couldn't believe his eyes.

"You..." he gasped in shock.

Tsuzuku

XxXxX

AN: Review! You know you wanna!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's an update for the new year. W00t '09! :D

Random info: The oddest pairing I've ever seen was SchneizelxKanon's hat. Yeah. The _hat._

Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue. Now on to the story.

"English"

"_Japanese" _

'_thoughts'_

XxXxX

Stage 2: Continuum

XxXxX

_July 19, 2010 A.T.B. _

_Kururugi Shrine _

Ten-year-old Lelouch gasped, staring at the scene before him. Kururugi Genbu lay on the floor, a knife lodged in his stomach. Suzaku knelt in front of the corpse, hunched over, gazing at the blood staining his hands.

"Su-Suzaku?"

There was a quiet giggle, elements of hysteria already beginning to manifest.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch ran over, fear twisting inside of him. _"What happened?"_

"_I-I don't know," _Suzaku sobbed. _"I don't remember! I was in here, and he was dead, and-" _

Forced self-amnesia, Lelouch's mind rationalized. _'Probably due to shock.' "Suzaku, it's all right. We have to get out of here." _

The shrine shook as Britannian bombs began to fall. Lelouch tugged his friend to his feet. _"Come on! We have to get out of here! We can contact Kirihara-san, Toudou-san, anyone for help, but we have to get out of here!" _

"_Lelouch," _Suzaku murmured. _"I don't want- I, I- otou-sama!" _

Lelouch concentrated on his left eye. _"Look at me, Suzaku. Please." _

Suzaku looked up. _"Wha-?"_

"_LIVE!" _

"_We have to get out of here!" _

The blank look in Suzaku's eyes was as frightening as it was relieving to know his friend was no longer going to embark on self-destructive behavior. _"Yes, Lelouch. We have to get out of here."_ The robotic parroting was disturbing too, Lelouch decided.

XxXxX

_July 21, 2017 A.T.B. _

_Prince Clovis's mobile command fortress, Shinjuku Ghetto _

"_Ne, Suzaku," _Lelouch wondered quietly, walking into the mobile command fortress. _"Do you hate me for casting Geass on you?" _

There was no answer, of course, since he had put himself on radio silence. _'I wonder if the guerillas were successful? And C.C? It's stupid to worry about Suzaku- that idiot'll be fine even if that prototype he commandeered isn't.'_

"Hey, you!" Lelouch grimaced. The soldiers inside the giant vehicle didn't even wear visors; taking control of them was almost pitiful.

"Sir, could you please overlook any irregularities concerning me and whoever I choose to bring with me?"

"Yes, sir!"

Lelouch walked past the guard. Truly, with the Geass it was almost too easy. _'If the king does not lead his men, they will not follow. But would men follow a king who leads like I do? Zero has no past, and is therefore defined by his actions. How much of that is a façade, and how much of the façade am I really?' _

He never noticed the camera tracking his progress down the corridors of the base. But then, he didn't need to. He already knew it was there.

Up in the command center, General Bartley eyed the man's progress warily. "We have a problem."

Clovis frowned. "Lock the doors, and allow access for only the people in here!"

"Yes, Your Highness!"

"Wait. Where is he going?" Clovis frowned as the figure disappeared into an unmarked doorway.

Bartley gasped. "That's the communications and power room?"

"What?!" As if to accuentuate their plight, the door to the room slid open with a pneumatic hiss as the lights flickered out. "Shit!"

"Guards!" Bartley bawled, pulling out his own gun and aiming at the aperture. Therefore, when the enormous composite screen along the front of the room crackled to life before fading into the symbol of the Black Knights, they were taken entirely by surprise. "GUARDS! To the communications room, now!"

"Tell me, what is in a life?" the voice asked rhetorically.

"What?" was all Clovis could think to say.

"Do you hold yours in such high regard that you would be willing to condone a massacre of thousands to cover up your own mistake?"

"Find him!" Clovis screeched at Bartley, jumping up.

"Your Highness, I've already sent the men out-"

"Well? Your men will not find me, by the way. I am not a fool, Clovis."

"You," Clovis snarled, beginning to pace angrily. "Bartley-"

"Good day."

Clovis turned and punched the screen, ignoring the blood running down his glove and the pain in his knuckles. Shattered glass composite littered the floor.

"Your Highness," Bartley said, afraid to move from his position.

"WHAT?!"

"That wasn't coming from the screen."

As the implications dawned on him, Clovis wheeled around to see a soldier in the uniform of the Special Forces holding a gun to the back of the fat general's head. Both men were in the shadows, so he couldn't se the man's face.

"Shit!"

"Ne, Clovis," the man said, his Britannian accented lightly with Japanese. "You never used to curse like that eight years ago. Was it my fault?"

Clovis glared at the man, unconsciously moving into an attack position. "It's your fault we lost Lelouch and Nunnally- what did they ever do to you?"

"Good question," the man said. "They were Britannian."

"Is that it?"

"What makes this different from what you're doing today? Massacring all these people who just happen to be Japanese."

"Elevens. They're Elevens. They lost the war seven years ago!"

"Then why are we fighting?" the man asked rhetorically. "And don't give me that bullshit about our being rebels. Japan still exists, but you… will not."

"What?" Taken by surprise, Clovis drew himself up into the haughty position natural for a man of his status. "Just who do you think you are?"

The gun left Bartley's head and shot out the camera in the corner of the room. "It's been a long time, Clovis."

"Who-who are you?" Clovis deflated. This was _not_ what he had been expecting.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, but then it's been seven years. Seven years since we last said our goodbyes on a windy little strip in the middle of the California desert and promised to see each other again."

Clovis ransacked his mind, but there was only one incident like that he could remember- "Lelouch?"

He swore the figure was smirking. "It's nice to see you too, big brother. Goodbye." The gun shifted targets.

Bartley, sensing the threat to Clovis's life, turned to neutralize the danger.

"General Bartley, kill Clovis and then commit suicide!"

"That power!" Clovis gasped just before something slammed into his stomach. "Bartley? You…."

Bartley only smiled as he held the gun up to his head and pulled the trigger.

"Lelouch, you traitor."

"Speak for yourself, Clovis. Goodbye."

Clovis's world went black.

XxXxX

"Cease fire! As Area 11's governor, I order you in the name of the Third Prince, Clovis la Britannia, all troops cease fire! Cease all structural destruction activity! Aid the injured whether they are Britannian or Eleven! I command you in the name of Clovis la Britannia! Cease fire immediately! I will not allow any more conflict!" Lelouch smiled and removed the voice adapter from the command center's radio-microphone. _"Saraba, Clovis-nii-san."_

In their warehouse, the guerillas gasped.

"_He did it again,"_ Inoue whispered. Beside her, Tamaki gave a loud sob before he jumped up in the air and whooped.

The guerillas indulged in happy cheering and spontaneous celebration until Ohgi's walkie talkie crackled to life again.

"_Thank you, Zero!" _he cried into it as everyone stilled and crowded around the device to hear his words better or turned on their own. _"Thank you for bringing us a miracle."_

"_You are welcome,"_ the voice replied. _"You people have potential. For now, pretend to be civilians and join the exodus out of Shinjuku. Please meet with my representative for further discussion at Shizuoka in ten days."_ The voice fizzled out.

"_Were we just offered tryouts for entrance into the Black Knights?"_ Ohgi asked in shock before the Black Knights, barely concealing their glee, trudged out of the warehouse and joined the stream of refugees.

Kallen left last, throwing a suspicious glance in the direction of Clovis' mobile base. _'That miracle- what did that Black Knight- Lelouch?- mean about the poison gas? There's something not right with the situation.' _

Lelouch frowned. His plan of distracting the guerilla group from the poison gas had worked, but only to a degree; his emotional outburst to the girl from earlier had cost him much secrecy about the Geass. However, they did have merit, and enough; had they not, he would have simply hijacked the gas from them in turn.

'_Oh, well. It seems like Suzaku'll need to deal with a little competition from now on. It'll be good for him. Toudou, I'm afraid the JLF and the Black Knights will be separating from now.' _

XxXxX

_December 5, 2010 A.T.B. _

_Somewhere in Narita _

"_Today's my birthday," _Lelouch announced to a surprised Suzaku.

Suzaku stared at his friend. _"You mean it wasn't on the tenth?" _

"_Why does everyone think that?"_ the former prince complained. _"I was born December 5, 1999 A.T.B! Oh, and I got support from Toudou and the others, in return for the JLF's successful retreat and creation of a main base in Narita." _

Suzaku snickered. _"You're the only kid I know who's capable of creating his own guerilla group." _

"_It's still a trial period, though,"_ Lelouch frowned. _"I want to create a group acknowledged by the people themselves, such as the Hezbollah in Area 8. I was thinking of naming them the 'Black Knights'." _

"_Whatever you want, Lelouch, it's your group,"_ Suzaku replied serenely, eyeing the sliding door to his left.

Lelouch eyed his friend suspiciously. _"You're acting weird." _

"_Now, Nunnally!" _The next thing Lelouch knew, he was almost run over by a girl in a wheelchair.

"_Nunnally! Wha-" _his words were cut off by the sight of the new motorized wheelchair his sister was sporting and the cake she held in her hands.

"_We had Nunnally and Kaguya's new bodyguard-maid-superninja Sayoko-chan make it!" _Suzaku explained with a grin on his face. _"Happy birthday! Nunnally remembered, even if we didn't!" _

Lelouch smiled, his vision going blurry, this time from happiness rather than the sadness he was more used to. _"Thank you." _

Hidden a few dozen feet away, C.C. smiled before walking out of Japan. Perhaps Australia would be a nice destination; she supposed heading away from both Britannia (and V.V.) and the Geass Directorate (again, her fellow immortal) was for the best for her future.

Still, she wondered what was going on in the Chinese Federation. Perhaps a visit there, then, first, and someone else to make a contract to. After all, there were much more people there than in Australia.

"China it is, then," she mused to herself before setting off.

XxXxX

_July 21, 2017 A.T.B. _

_Somewhere along a road up in a mountain in the middle of nowhere. _

"_I'm back,"_ Lelouch called softly as he entered the small cabin that was his and Suzaku's current hideout somewhere between Narita and the Tokyo Settlement. _"Let's move back into the ghetto. I want to see Nunnally again." _

"_What about Kaguya?" _Suzaku scolded. _"She's your fiancée, you know. You siscon." _

"_I refuse to dignify that with an answer,"_ Lelouch replied absentmindedly. _"You heard what I said to the guerillas?" _

"_The Black Knights are finally forming their own resistance group?" _Suzaku asked. _"I'm fairly sure Toudou and the others will understand. What's questionable is how many of the original Black Knights will join. By the way, Rakshata wants to see that girl you said is an ace. She thinks that we should give the Kyoto House's Guren to her." _

"_Many of them will follow. Around half, I suppose, since they understand what I'm trying to create."_ Lelouch pulled off the mudstained hiking clothing he had bought from the local store, replacing it with a black yukata. _"What about you? I thought you'd be more upset over such developments." _

Suzaku shuddered. _"That woman is scary. She decided I was going to pilot that experimental frame and she was going to upgrade it, no matter what I said. Still, it's a much nicer Knightmare than those Burai we've been using. Oh, and India lends us its support in the upcoming schism." _

Lelouch fiddled with the chess set on the table, twirling the black king around his fingers. _"Is that so? Then conditions have almost been cleared."_

Suzaku threw a boot at him. _"Stop it. You sound like an evil mastermind when you act like that." _

Lelouch snorted. _"Turn on the TV. I want to see what they're saying about Clovis' death." _

"_You used your Geass, didn't you?"_ Suzaku asked. _"It's a truly hypocritical weapon."_

"_Thank you for pointing out the obvious,"_ Lelouch grumbled, his hand unconsciously darting up to touch his left eye. _"Just turn the TV on. My feet are killing me." _

"_Yes, my lord," _Suzaku joked, picking up the remote and pressing the switch.

"-Prince Clovis was killed roughly four hours ago by General Aspirus Bartley, who then committed suicide-" Suzaku switched the channel.

"-terrorist leader of the Black Knights, Rhee-Ray-Wry-_Rai_, Rai- which means 'Zero' in the Elevens' native language, by the way- was believed to have been around the site before the incident, but apparently left before General Bartley's betrayal-" (_"Stupid newslady can't even get my name correct,"_ Lelouch grumbled, taking the remote and switching the channel himself.)

"-commonly believed that General Bartley killed the Third Prince in a fit of rage after the Black Knights, perhaps even their infamous, ultra-reclusive leader Rai, somehow convinced Prince Clovis to end the fighting. This begs the question of-" Lelouch turned off the TV.

"_At least they're being sympathetic to Zero in this case," _Suzaku consoled.

"_I feel sick," _Lelouch whispered. _"Clovis and I used to play together in the Aries Imperial Villa, you know. He always lost." _

"_He was still your half-brother, even if you were estranged and he was a jerkass who tried to kill you and half a million other people. Of course you should." _

"_Thanks for putting it in perspective,"_ Lelouch said, smiling. _"It feels odd, being so many different people. Sometimes, I lose track of myself; am I the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and former seventeenth in line for the throne Lelouch vi Britannia, the person who is Nunnally's sister and Suzaku's friend Lelouch-kun, or the world's most infamous and successful terrorist, Zero?" _

"_Well, we can't have one without the other, so I'd say you're all of them. Besides, you aren't the only one who lost family because of his fault. I might not remember the circumstances around my father's death, but I'm fairly sure I had something to do with it. Even if he suicided, I would have driven him to it, right?" _

The door opened, catching them both by surprise. Asahina walked in, a smile on his face. _"I heard about your new plans for the Black Knights. Toudou-sama is, once again, arguing your case. We all wish you luck, and remember; the JLF are your allies." _

The two teens dragged themselves up and bowed formally.

"_Asahina-san!"_ Suzaku said, a friendly smile on his face. _"It's been a while." _

Asahina shook his head. _"I'm only here to confirm Lelouch-kun's and your actions in Shinjuku today. Did you decide to recruit the guerillas or something?" _

"_He recruited the guerillas,"_ Suzaku confirmed. _"Sometimes, does it seem like we're living in a dream and when we wake up, things will be so much more mundane?"_

"_If only that were true,"_ Lelouch agreed. _"But everything is moving at such a fast pace, already. All we can do is try to keep up with events." _

"_This coming from the master strategist doesn't sound all that reassuring,"_ Asahina drawled, pushing up his glasses. His phone and theirs rang simultaneously.

"_Moshi moshi?"_ three voices asked.

Toudou's voice answered. _"The conditions for the Black Knights' schism have been decided. Negotiations between Zero and the JLF will now commence." _

"_I suppose I should escort you two over," _Asahina said almost apologetically, pulling out a set of ordinary car keys.

"_That would be helpful," _Lelouch acknowledged.

XxXxX

_July 23, 2017 A.T.B. _

_Ashford Academy _

"So, onii-sama sent you?" Nunally asked in confusion. She tilted her face towards the origin of the voice.

"Okay, then," Kaguya cheered. "If my fiancée sent you, then you're fine! Welcome to Ashford!"

C.C. smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality." Not that she intended to stay long, however. She intended to watch Lelouch's every move from somewhere near him, not his sister.

She eyed Nunnally again. The girl was less than upset over the death of her half-brother; it was likely that she was privy to her full brother's plans. The other girl was Japanese herself and, as Lelouch's apparent fiancée, probably knew as well.

"Say, do you know when you'll se Lelouch next?"

Meanwhile, Reuben Ashford sighed. They could have an outpost under Ashford, but they had better keep it hidden- the sewer system!

Alright. Lelouch could use the school's complicated, high-tech sewer systems as his own, so long as he did not interfere with the plumbing at the school.

Now, if only he could phrase the decision appropriately….

XxXxX

_August 11, 2017 A.T.B. _

_Pendragon _

Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia paced angrily. "Clovis was murdered!"

"We're going to Area 11?" Euphemia asked. "The place where Lelouch and Nunnally were also killed?"

Cornelia clenched her fists. "That place is a breeding ground of sorrow for the deaths of the royal family; I will make them bleed for our loss."

"Sister," Euphemia said. "Schneizel is here."

The Second Prince only handed Cornelia a file. "Congratulations, new Viceroy. You have free rein to deal with the resistance in Area 11. Once Area 11 is pacified, the rest of the Areas will also settle down."

Cornelia took the file and looked it over, lingering on the last page. "So it's true? The Black Knights have formed their own resistance?"

"They remain closely allied with the JLF, however. Take out Rai. Once you do, a large portion of the Eleven resistance will be taken out. Many of the rebel groups are fighting only because they wish to prove themselves to Rai and join his Black Knights."

"Why don't they just apply?" Cornelia sneered in contempt. "It would be much easier, I'm sure."

"For us or for them?" Schneizel smiled. "You have also been authorized to take the Knight of Nine and the Knight of Ten with you."

"Lady Nonette and that bloodthirsty idiot? Surely that's overkill." Cornelia paused on the JLF's file. "Or perhaps, with 'Toudou the Miracle', it won't be."

"What about Rai?" Euphemia asked.

"I believe that Toudou is Rai and that this current plan is only to lull Britannia into a false sense of security," Cornelia said. "Both are men of miracles, after all. Besides, Rai is a figure of rainbows and moonshine- we don't even have an official record of his existence- no one's ever seen him."

"Yes, but Rai, who appeared after Toudou, has no background to rely on and must depend on his actions. For someone of such standing as Toudou, there would be no need." Schneizel frowned. "No, it would be counterproductive."

Cornelia shut the papers with a snap. "I'll take Carline with me as well, then, in addition to you, Euphie. She can lead the troops or something. It'll keep her out of trouble and show her the true nature of warfare."

"I want to go to school in Area 11, though," Euphemia said. There was a sad smile on her face. "And I want to visit Lelouch's and Nunnally's graves."

"Your plane leaves tomorrow," Schneizel said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. All three present had been fairly close to the vanished siblings.

Cornelia coughed. "Umm, yes. Please give news of my decision to Carline. I will be in my office if you need me."

"I'm going back to school. Fifth period starts soon and I have to organize my transfer," Euphemia explained. "I'll be seeing you later, Schneizel."

XxXxX

_August 5, 2017 A.T.B. _

_Narita _

Lelouch watched as those Black Knights who had formerly been members of the JLF packed the last of their belongings. His were already stowed away, and all of them had false identities they could take on at need.

"_Hey, you should see Suzaku and Kallen go at it, they're awesome,"_ one of the former guerillas, a man named Tamaki, drawled. _"Is it true that Zero is finally going to show himself to the public after so long?" _

"_It is time for Zero to take the stage,"_ Lelouch replied absently as he watched the men shut the truck's doors and drive off. _"Now, where is the contest? I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

Tamaki led him to a large clearing already scored by the Lancelot's VARIS rifle fire and by the Guren's radiation wave. Lelouch whistled in appreciation as the Lancelot managed to perform a flying spin kick, a feat a six-ton Knightmare definitely wasn't supposed to be able to do. Around the clearing, he could spot other Black Knights and JLF members watching in appreciation from a safe distance.

"_They're almost as good as the Four Holy Swords,"_ Lelouch mused, tugging at the collar of his standard uniform as a radiation wave destroyed one of the Lancelot's handguns.

"_No, they're better!" _Tamaki argued.

Lelouch shook his head. _"No. The Holy Swords are more experienced. Those two are using flashy moves, but that's not good for battery life or a prolonged fight. They're fighting as if they were fighting elite pilots, not a war." _

"_You sound like Zero, man,"_ Tamaki pouted. _"Crazy Britannian." _

"_And I need to use the restroom, so please let go of my arm. Your position in the Black Knights will not vanish if you let go."_

"_Wait! I never got your name!" _Tamaki called as Lelouch made his way back up the mountain.

"_Zero fights for justice." _

"_Hunh? What?"_ Tamaki asked, entirely bemused.

Lelouch was in a good mood as he reentered the base; he had two ace pilots that were shaping up to be on the level of the Knights of Rounds. However, the atmosphere at the base was definitely not happy, and he quickly became alerted to the fact that something was wrong. Very wrong.

Making his way up to the command post, he stepped into what had obviously been a meeting among the top brass of the JLF.

"_What's wrong?" _

Toudou looked at him. _"They're sending your sister Cornelia." _

Lelouch sat down. _"And the bad news?" _

"_They're sending the Witch of Britannia and two Knights of Rounds! How are we to fight against such odds?" _

Lelouch took his seat behind and to the right of Toudou. _"I bring good news, then. Kururugi Suzaku and Kouzuki Kallen are excellent pilots. They have combat skills that, with training, can easily rival those of the Knights of Rounds. Besides, we have the advantage in that I know Cornelia's motives and she doesn't know mine." _

"_Your news about Suzaku and Kouzuki-san is good, but I fail to see how much of an advantage you are over Cornelia," _a fairly new addition to the JLF complained.

Lelouch smiled. _"And this is why it is time for Zero to take the stage. As an ally of justice, and man of miracles, he could create victories. Enough to liberate Japan and ensure its survival in the world of modern politics. What do you think?" _

"_We hope you can deliver on your words, of course,"_ General Katase frowned. _"Cornelia is no Clovis. We will allow the Black Knights to prove themselves against Cornelia and Britannia." _

Lelouch smiled. _"Other than the people in this room, no one knows that Zero exists. Or that I exist, for that matter. And it is easier for people to follow a person than it is for them to follow a voice and a symbol. As a being with no past, Zero will be defined by his actions." _

"_How do we stop fake Zeros, then?"_ Katase asked.

"_By reputation, planning, and careful monitoring,"_ Lelouch replied promptly.

"_And he can do this?"_ a still-doubful member asked.

"_I already have, when I first appeared on screen, remember?" _Lelouch held their gazes before bowing from his kneeling position, ignoring the strain on his back and shoulders. _"You have all trusted me up until now. Please trust me again." _

His superiors' (and technically equals') expressions focused on him.

"_Good luck, Lelouch-san." _

"_Arigatou, Toudou-sempai." _

XxXxX

_August 15, 2010 A.T.B. _

_Sapporo, Hokkaido_

Lelouch watched as the remnants of the Japanese army retreated from an old fishing boat that had been retrofitted into a small mobile command center. Despite the new machinery and improved engine, the boat still bore rust stains and reeked of its former occupation.

"It can be done," he whispered. "Britannia can be defeated!"

"Mmhmm," Suzaku murmured sleepily, shifting from his position curled up into a blanket and settled down into a corner of the observation boat. Nunnally said nothing, only continued to sleep on from her position next to the boat's engine.

Lelouch winced; at 2:30 A.M. he was the only one of the three still awake.

"_Turn back,"_ he whispered to the driver, the only other person on the boat. _"Does this constitute as proof of my ability?" _

Toudou looked back at the army's disappearing mass on the screen. _"Had it not been for you, the army would have splintered into many groups. Now, we are effectively still an army, and we are making an organized retreat. Because of this, the army- no, the Japanese Liberation Front- will have a much easier time fighting. So yes, we have proof." _

"_Good." _Lelouch turned to tuck Nunnally's blanket in a little tighter and drape his own over her small form.

"_You should keep that on; it's cold and will only become colder. You do realize that you have created a miracle?" _

"_It was only good planning."_ Lelouch shivered and rubbed his arms, his light yukata- necessary for his disguise as a civilian as part of a recon force- scant protection against the chill. _"Besides, we're inside. It might be freezing outside, but here it's-" _

"_It's twenty degrees Fahrenheit in here," _Toudou muttered. _"Your lips are already turning blue." _

Lelouch forced a smile onto his face. _"We just have to make sure that the retreat is going well. Besides, Nunnally looked cold." _

Toudou turned with a frown. The boy was obviously not going to listen to him, despite the fact that he looked underweight, heavy bags underlined eyes that were too worldly and cynical for one of his age- one of any age, for that matter- and his lips weren't the only thing turning blue. _"The retreat will take hours yet. Besides, Suzaku's sleeping away from the engine, where it's much warmer, he only has one blanket, and he's fine." _

"_He also isn't crippled for life. Tell the left flank to hurry up; the Britannians are going to catch them in a pincer movement if they don't head off to sea soon." _

Toudou gave up trying to reason with Lelouch and hoped the idiot didn't die of frostbite or hypothermia before dawn- the cabin was terribly cold and warming very slowly despite the fact that sakuradite worked best at high temperatures, and tired children with low body masses were among the first victims of cold.

He didn't know it then, but in the bitter cold of an abandoned fishing boat, in the mind of an angry, freezing boy, the idea of 'Zero' first took root. 'Zero', the man who bided his time in small victories for seven years before decisively bringing about Japan's independence, the man who was cunning enough to defeat an empire and eventually the world, the man who became a symbol.

XxXxX

Preview of the next chapter: _"Watashi wa- watashi wa Lamperouge, Lamperouge Lelouch desu."_ Oh, and Rolo pops up, too.

POLL! Pick one and review.

1. Cornelia lives.

a. She joins Lelouch's cause.

b. She becomes a major villain.

2. Cornelia dies.

3. Cornelia vanishes the way she did in the canon. (aka. 'lives' but won't be back for a long, long time, if ever.)

Just remember. The author is a very firm proponent in Killing Off Characters and making sure Characters Stay Dead. Oh, and unless there's a clear lead in what the readers want with Cornelia, the author is going by the author's own idea of (you guessed it) Killing Off Cornelia.

But the author likes Cornelia, so therefore Cornelia has a second chance.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This chapter focuses more on Nunnally. And since the canon apparently supports 'Euphy', I will be using that instead of 'Euphie'. And Bartley's first name is actually 'Asprius.' Not that it matters. He's very, very dead. And Lulu-kun is actually 11th Prince and 17 in line, which gives him 16 older siblings, only 6 of whom are female. Oh, and for some reason, despite being #11, Nunnally's somehow 78th in line. That's a lot of brothers. Thanks to animefan29 and everyone else (you know who you are! :D) for this tidbit. I changed it.

Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue. Now on to the story.

"English"

"_Japanese" _

'_thoughts'_

XxXxX

Stage 3: Beginnings

XxXxX

_February 23, 2017 A.T.B. _

_Shizuoka Ghetto _

"_Lulu." _

"_Suzy." _

"_Lulu." _

"_Suzy." _

"_No, really, Lulu, what're you looking at- Britannian chemical weapons?" _Suzaku leaned over Lelouch's shoulder, staring at a picture of a cloud of yellow. Lelouch sat in their cabin, looking over a dossier of various Britannian military expenditures. They were in a small, dilapidated apartment in the slum area of Shizuoka ghetto, only a few miles away from where the JLF had a hidden base. _"Hey, is that mustard gas?" _

Lelouch covered the picture up. _"Chemical warfare was rendered obsolete by the standardization of the installation of life support systems in Knightmare cockpits. Actually, remember what I told you about Geass-Suzy?" _

Suzaku laughed, holding up his hands. _"Alright! I give up! I won't call you Lulu anymore if you don't call me Suzy!" _Then he eyed Lelouch. _"Yep. I still think it's scary. So- are the Britannians trying to kidnap everyone with Geass in order to turn them into evil supersoldiers to take over the world?" _

Lelouch sweatdropped. _"You read too much Britannian sci-fi, Suzaku. I have reason to believe that Clovis somehow got hold of C.C.- you know, the one who gave me Geass, the girl with green hair-" ("Oh, that C.C.") "-and that they're covering up research done on her as work on a chemical gas weapon- it's a topic still able to get funding but not important enough to warrant much attention." _

Suzaku smiled and grabbed some of the papers. _"And you figured this out all by yourself?" _He paused at one. _"Code R. That sounds suspicious, doesn't it?" _

Lelouch grabbed the files from his friend. _"I haven't gotten there yet." _He spread the documents pertaining to the Britannian research Code R out across the table. _"It was approved personally and monitored by Clovis, it's top secret which research on chemical gas shouldn't be, there's no record of the research, the amount of expenditures doesn't add up-" _

"_You lost me after the Clovis part,"_ Suzaku admitted. _"I just thought that the machinery looked odd. Especially those transportation capsules." _

Lelouch pulled up the appropriate file. _"If you curl up, there should be more than enough room,"_ he commented. _"Besides, poisonous gases aren't usually transported in containers like that. They're more likely to be destroyed and a small sample shipped off." _

"_We found it?"_ Suzaku asked, moving to clean up the papers.

"_I'll ask the JLF to monitor the Code R research," _Lelouch shrugged. _"What did you get for dinner?" _

"_This seafood place was having a sale,"_ Suzaku shrugged. _"The shrimp and tuna didn't look that bad, so that's what we're having tonight." _

"_I hate tuna," _Lelouch grumbled, taking a Styrofoam container from Suzaku. _"I call the shrimp." _

"_Hey!"_ Suzaku pouted. _"I wanted the shrimp!" _

"_Then don't get tuna next time!"_ Lelouch pulled out a pair of cheap wooden chopsticks, snapped them, and began scarfing down the shrimp. _"Did you get rice?" _

Suzaku shook his head. _"We have leftover rice somewhere. Besides, you should go out shopping sometimes, too. Being cooped up in here can't be good." _

"_Idiot, that leftover rice you mentioned was our lunch." _Lelouch continued to shovel food down his mouth. _"And your breakfast." _

"_I forgot,"_ Suzaku blinked and opened up the tuna. _"Do we have anything else?" _

Lelouch pointed to the top counter. _"And I can't go out. Being cooped up is nothing to being mugged by unhappy Japanese or being located by Britannia." _

Suzaku sighed. _"Any word from Kyoto?" _

"_No, but how about a visit to see my sister and your cousin?" _

Suzaku blinked, remembering. _"That's right. They're in that Britannian school run by the Ashfords." _

"_They're having a festival tomorrow. So long as I cover up, people shouldn't be able to tell who I am." _

Suzaku rummaged around the cardboard box they called a closet before coming up with a threadbare windbreaker, an old eyepatch, and a patched skirt. _"What about this?"_

Lelouch finished up the last of his shrimp and threw the container at Suzaku. _"I am not dressing up as a girl again, especially not a one-eyed girl!" _

Suzaku pouted but put away the eyepatch and skirt, trying to pat away the wet stains made by leftover shrimp juice. _"Hey! Now I'm wet and smell like fish. You make a cute girl, though." _

"_I'm masquerading as your older half-brother." _Lelouch picked up the dossier and hid it in one of their futons before searching through the box himself. _"Temporary brown hair dye, a hat, sunglasses, pants- Suzaku, why did you pack jackboots?- I'm taking that windbreaker." _

Suzaku obediently handed over the jacket before looking down at himself as his friend opened the bottle of hair dye and squirted out a generous amount of smelly, gray-brown ointment. _"The stains won't be obvious. Are we trying to dress as bums?" _

"_That is the idea," _Lelouch agreed sarcastically, rubbing the lotion into his hair. _"No, we're only supposed to be the working poor. Not that there is much difference, under Britannia. And I can't believe they call this crap hair dye." _

The half-Japanese barely held in his laughter as he watched his friend, who was usually meticulously clean, drag on his clothing distastefully. _"I can't believe they'll let us into Ashford." _

"_Concentrate on what you think Nunnally and Kaguya-chan are going to say when they see us,"_ the former prince advised.

Suzaku laughed, glad that they could enjoy some semblance of normalcy in their lives.

XxXxX

_August 28, 2017 A.T.B. _

_Ashford Academy _

"-welcome to the new school year, everyone," the teacher said.

Kaguya wiggled in her seat; this year she and Nunnally weren't in the same class, but they had promised to meet after school and during breaks.

"Also, I would like to introduce a new student who is planning to matriculate into Ashford Academy. Please treat her as you would treat everyone else."

At that, Kaguya perked up. If the teacher was telling them to treat the newcomer equally, then there had to be something special about that person. Was he/she Japanese?

"You may come in," the teacher called, and the door opened to reveal a short girl with red hair done in twin ponytails, brass rings dangling from her odd hair ties, and blue eyes set in pale, flawless skin. "Class, please welcome the Fifth Princess, Carline le Britannia to our school. She and her older sister Euphemia li Britannia are attending Ashford this year."

Kaguya gulped. _'Nunnally-chan's in so much danger.'_ She raised her hand. "Um, excuse me, but I think I'm feeling sick. Can I go to the nurse?"

"What, is the little Eleven afraid to be in the same room as a Britannian Princess?" Carline mocked.

Kaguya didn't bother for an answer but grabbed her phone and headed for the nearest bathroom, where she locked herself in the first empty stall and began dialing.

"_Moshi moshi?" _

"_Lelouch-kun? We have a problem." _

"_No, this is Suzaku, but I'll tell him, especially if it concerns Nunnally-chan. What is it?" _

Kaguya told him about Lelouch's half-sisters. _"-and I'm afraid they'll notice Nunnally. After all, it's pretty hard to forget about someone who's blind and wheelchair bound, especially if she's your younger sister." _

There was barely a pause on the line. _"You have a townhouse in the Tokyo Settlement, right? As soon as classes are over, get Nunnally and take her out of the school. Get her to Kyoto or something, but don't make a fuss." _

"_Alright. Tell Lelouch-kun about this, though." _

"_Yes." _Suzaku hung up. With nothing better to do, Kaguya waited in the restroom until the bell rang.

This, this was going to complicate things.

Two days later the nurse at the office received a call stating that Nunnally Lamperouge had taken ill with a severe bladder infection and would be gone for an indefinite period. Kaguya Sumeragi would be returning to class in a few days after her own fever subsided.

Still, as Kaguya walked into the Council clubhouse to tell the members that Nunnally was gone- both were closely affliated with the members of the Student Council but Nunnally was the more active, as Kaguya often had clan business to attend to- she wasn't expecting Milly to throw a party for her. Or for the Princess Euphemia to have joined.

"Sister Carline is spending most of her time overseeing battle preparations," the gentle princess explained cheerfully. "And besides, Milly invited me. I wish I could have seen Nunnally, though. I used to have a sister named Nunnally. We were close friends."

"I am sorry for your loss," Kaguya bowed automatically.

Euphemia perked up. "Is that another Japanese tradition?"

"I notice you don't call us Elevens," Kaguya said less-than-tactfully. "Your Highness."

"I don't think the Number system is right," Euphemis declared. "Besides, all my friends call me Euphy."

"Euphy," Kaguya pronounced carefully. This princess was unlike anything she had been expecting, even with Nunnally's stories of court life to regale her throughout the years. "Euphy-denka!"

"Denka?" Nina asked, confused. She had just walked in from the kitchen, carrying a large, covered platter. "Oh, and where do I put the cake?"

"Nina, are you all right?" Milly frowned. "You look a bit off."

"I'm just in denial," the green-haired girl said squeakily. "Her Highness Euphemia _can't_ be standing in front of me."

"Come on!" Milly scolded. "This is her welcome party, after all! Her welcome party and Kaguya's return party! Let's celebrate!"

Euphy smiled as Kaguya dragged the older girl over to a chair, deftly taking control of the cake.

"Don't be rude to Euphy-denka, Nina-chan," she scolded. "Here, Euphy, take your cake. Milly, keep organizing. Shirley, staing at your picture of that boy you met at the school festival won't help you get things set up. Ah, has anyone seen Kallen today?"

"She's still sick," Rivals explained. "She hasn't been here for a while."

"Not since opening ceremony, I think," Kaguya shrugged, knowing exactly well what the terrorist Knightmare pilot was doing. _'I hope she's taking care of our Guren. That thing was hideously expensive to build!' _"Hey, Euphy-denka, what's your older sister Cornelia doing? She's the Viceroy, right?"

Euphy looked up from the enormous platter of cake she was holding. "Ah, sister Cornelia is preparing to deal with the various rebel factions here. It's sad, isn't it? There has to be a peaceful way to solve all this-"

"They tried that seven years ago- talks fell through when Britannia invaded," Kaguya said. "Are you going to put that cake down?"

Euphy put the cake down. "What do you think about Zero, Kaguya?"

Kaguya tried not to giggle at the irony of it all. _'I love him, of course!'_ "He seems to be doing a lot for the Japanese people. Did you know the Black Knights are now acting as a police force and beginning to deal with the Refrain problem?"

"That's great!" Euphy cheered.

"Princess Euphemia?" Nina asked.

"Hello. You're Nina Einstein, right? I heard about your research on Uranium 235 as a possible energy source."

Nina blushed. "You knew?"

Kaguya decided to take the time to make her move. "All right! Listen up, everybody!" As the entire Student Council looked at her, she stepped up onto the chair Nina had recently vacated and held up some tickets triumphantly. "As the President of the Sumeragi Concern, it is my great pleasure to invite every one of you to the International Sakuradite Conference at the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel held in three weeks- the public parts, at least!"

Nina squealed in glee. "Can I meet with Chairman James?"

Kaguya smiled. "Of course!"

"It would be fun," Milly agreed.

"Then to the conference it is!" Rivalz whooped, overjoyed at the thought of spending an entire day in Milly's company. "Wait- what day is it?"

Kaguya checked. "Saturday, from 8:00 AM to 6:00 PM."

Rivalz cursed. "Damn! That's when I have to work!"

"Don't worry! We'll take pictures!" Milly cheered, and the clubhouse dissolved into laughter.

XxXxX

_5 hours later _

_Ashford Academy_

Kaguya smoothed her middle school uniform over. "So Nunnally-chan's information has been changed?"

Reuben Ashford nodded wearily, covering his face with his hands before pushing a manila envelope across his mahogany table to Kaguya. "And could you send this to him? It's about that favor he asked of me."

Kaguya took the envelope and smiled brightly at him. "Of course! I am Kaguya-hime, after all! I can do anything!"

Reuben smiled. "I can see why he likes you," the man said honestly, pushing back graying brown hair. "You're a good girl. So you'll be away on business for the next three weeks?"

Kaguya nodded seriously. "The Sumeragi Concern is reorganizing itself to more effectively deal out Sakuradite and electronic supplies. Our new alliance with Kirihara Industries puts us at an advantage."

"I look forward to seeing the results of your work. I have a feeling it will be so much better than before," Reuben nodded.

"Remember that crazy lady from India he brought in a few years ago?" Kaguya asked casually. "She's here again for business and is considering a contract with us."

"That's always good news," Reuben smiled. "Isn't she supposed to be a genius."

Kaguya shrugged. "The term 'mad scientist' works just fine with her. I'll be seeing you, then. Ja ne! I'll bring you back something pretty!" She hopped out of her chair and skipped out.

"I am sure I will see you later as well, then, Miss Sumeragi," Reuben chuckled. He had a feeling that he would. And in a good way, too.

XxXxX

_August 31, 2017 A.T.B._

_Narita _

"_You're taking this really, really well," _Suzaku said, watching his friend carefully. Lelouch could be extremely mercurial about his younger sister.

"_Well, I did want her to get an education, but the fact now is that she's in one of the safest places in Japan, right?"_ Lelouch replied rhetorically. _"Here, try the mask on. How's your English?" _

"_Good enough to know that Zero is not pronounced 'Rai'," _Suzaku grumbled.

"_Say something." _

"Mai funetik eengrish suks."

"_Without the accent." _

"I AM REI!"

"_No. Try saying '_I AM ZERO!'"

"'_Zero' won't be in Japanese?" _

Lelouch shook his head. _"Zero is a concept. Considering our goals, having a multi-lingual concept-person-thingie both helps our cause internationally and confuses the other side. Those racist bastards. That's why we're hiding it behind this weird-ass mask. I can't believe the two of us are going to pretend to be one person." _

"_We give each other alibis," _Suzaku joked, picking up the mask. _"What's with the Geass symbol on the bottom?"_

Lelouch shrugged and began polishing the hard plastic plate that was the 'eye' with a rag. _"It was the only symbol I could think of that fit. Try it on." _

Suzaku flung his arm out at Lelouch dramatically. "I. AM. YOUR FATHER!"

Lelouch grabbed the mask back. _"You watch too much sci-fi. Since you can't seem to control yourself, I'm going to be wearing the mask whenever Zero needs to make inspirational speeches." _

"_What if we need to switch places halfway through?"_ Suzaku asked.

"_Am I really that terrible of a pilot?" _

"_Remember when you-" _Lelouch yelped and threw the rag at him.

"_I was ten!" _

"_So was I!" _

Suzaku tossed the rag back and sighed, sitting on the only other chair in the cabin. _"So now what?" _

"_We wait. We wait for the perfect opportunity to announce ourselves." _Lelouch put the mask down and picked up another bundle of clothing. _"I'm not sure how the Japanese are going to react to their idol wearing Britannian clothing." _He shook it out.

Suzaku nearly fell off his chair. _"You're kidding me." _

"_When all else fails, there is always refuge in audacity," _Lelouch chided. _"What better to get the world's attention but by grandstanding? Besides, neither of us are particularly flamboyant, unless we count your spinkick." _

Suzaku pretended to throw something at him. _"Do you forget that I'm the one who's going to be wearing that most of the time?" _

Lelouch smirked. _"One size fits all?" _

"_At least it's not a jumpsuit."_ Suzaku went into the only other room of their shared cabin, the bathroom, to change.

"_It almost was." _

"_Kami-sama bless us all." _

XxXxX

_September 3, 2017 A.T.B. _

_main residence of the Sumeragi clan _

"Brother!" Nunnally cried in joy, turning her face.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch ran over, dropping to his knees and hugging his sister. "I'm so glad to see you."

Nunnally hugged him back. "I am too. Suzaku?"

Suzaku dropped the pack with their 'Zero' costume and battle plans on the floor and walked over, smiling. "I missed you too."

"_You guys are late."_ Kaguya had come over and was now standing with her arms propped up on her hips, wearing what she normally wore outside of school. _"How's the Guren Nishiki? India's supplying us with Akatsuki, but they're still being transported."_

Lelouch smiled, rising. _"That's good news." _

Kaguya handed him the manila envelope. _"Ruben sent this." _

Lelouch took it, scanning the contents. _"It's good enough. Actually, it's better than I expected. Thanks, Kaguya." _

"Brother?"

"Ruben is lending us use of his sewage systems," Lelouch explained. "Nunnally, do you want to go out with us tomorrow? Not on business or anything, just out on a trip and have fun?"

"Clovisland just opened," Kaguya offered. "They're offering discounts to Britannians."

Lelouch smiled tightly. "What about somewhere less racist?"

"There's going to be a conference on sakuradite in a few days," Kaguya offered. "I have a free ticket."

"Can you get another?" Suzaku asked.

Kaguya smiled. "Of course!"

XxXxX

_September 5, 2017 A.T.B. _

_Tokyo Settlement _

"I'm bored," Carline le Britannia complained. "Can I go wipe out some terrorists?"

"Perhaps later," Cornelia frowned. She was stuck doing the little paperwork she had to do. Military supply statistics was a boring topic on a normal day, but today it seemed especially tedious. "Guilford and Darlton are still out there trying to find the Black Knights. And Rai."

(In a little cabin in the middle of nowhere, both Suzaku and Lelouch half-sneezed.

"_Do you think someone pronounced 'Zero' wrong again?" _

"_Probably."_)

"I want to take care of the ones in the Saitama ghetto," Carline pouted. "That place is supposed to be _rife_ with terrorists."

Cornelia paused. "I suppose a little ethnic cleansing won't hurt. And it'll send a message out to the population in general."

Carline cheered and ran out of the room. "Yay!"

When she was gone, Cornelia sighed and rested her head against the table. "Anything to keep you away from Euphy, you bloodthirsty little bitch."

The door to her 'office' opened and an aide walked in, carrying a stack of papers. "This should be the last of it, ma'am."

Cornelia groaned and got to work.

'_-extra tires for the Knightmare landspinners-'_

'…_somehow Division 3 managed to lose all its food supplies…' _

'…_the rebels have somehow managed to hide inside a frickin' mountain range…' _

'…_the entire Division 3 drove their Knightmares off a cliff while chasing a false lead…' _

'…_Division 5 is quartered in Sapporo and can't come from Hokkaido until the seas calm down…' _

'…_Division 3 managed to kill off all their medical officers…' _

'…_Division 3 was somehow wiped out by-' _

"The Black Knights!" Cornelia gasped and woke up from her nightmare about the terribly inept Division 3. "Damn them. I'm recommissioning that Division 3 to Carline as soon as possible. Let _her_ deal with them!"

The sun shone through the half-drawn curtains of the enormous bay windows behind her, illuminating the stacks of paperwork she still had to do.

"Your Highness!" a panicked soldier called, running inside the room with nary a knock.

Cornelia sat up, trying to ignore the fact that she had obviously been sleeping. She wiped the drool from her face surreptitiously. "What is it that you're interrupting me for- Marquis Jeremiah Gottwald, am I correct?"

The Purist knelt in front of her. "Yes, Your Highness. I am terribly sorry about my unwarranted intrusion, but your sister, Her Highness Carline le Britannia, has attacked the Saitama ghetto without warning."

Cornelia paused, then cursed. _'Shit.'_ "That little idiot. Who did she take with her?"

Jeremiah kept his head down. "She took Prince Clovis's remaining soldiers, Division 3, and much of the Purist faction."

"And yet you are here," Cornelia noticed.

A dark-skinned woman walked in. "Please excuse Your Highness, but I am Villeta Nu, Knight. We serve you, not some girl who thinks slaughter is the answer to everything."

Cornelia paused. "You do realize this will cause a rift in the Purist faction, right?"

Villetta knelt. "We hope our actions will redeem us and the Purists, at least partially."

Cornelia paused and turned to Jeremiah. "Gottwald, create a cordon around the Saitama ghetto with the remaining infantry- seal it off before the damage can spread! Villetta, follow him. I will take the remaining Knightmare troops and stop my stupid half-sister!"

Jeremiah paused. "What about the terrorists, my lady?"

Cornelia snorted. "Area 11 is overrun by terrorists; the only group worth mentioning in the Saitama Ghetto is probably dead at Carline's hands already."

Jeremiah, sensing a lost argument, gave up and bowed. "Yes, my lady."

XxXxX

"_I don't want to know how you managed to steal a Sutherland,"_ Suzaku muttered.

"_It didn't involve _that_, Suzaku,"_ Lelouch replied patiently. _"If you don't want me to, then I won't. Don't think I hold our friendship so lightly. Besides, what makes you think I stole it?" _

Suzaku shut up. _"So, where's the princess?" _

Lelouch frowned, checking the IFF system. _"We're not going after Carline. We're here to organize a strategic evacuation of whoever's left." _

Suzaku maneuvered the Lancelot around the twisted remnants of a Sutherland. _"That could easily be half the ghetto; Carline's military strategies suck, and the Saitama ghetto's much more organized after the Shinjuku incident." _

"_Haven't we all?"_ Lelouch retorted before pausing. _"We have two units with us, correct? Five Burai in each unit? One unit of which was that terrorist group we rescued from Shinjuku earlier?" _

Suzaku nodded. _"I really don't want to think about what you're planning right now." _

"_Have members of each unit pair up and head east, to the old subway station. Tell them to use formation B. We'll have the residents exit the ghetto from there and then disperse." _

"_How do we tell them?" _

Lelouch eyed he Sutherland's intercom system, which was linked to the main one, which was linked, incidentally, to many, many speakers set throughout the ghetto for public messages, and pulled out his laptop. _"How many Britannians do you think can speak Japanese?" _

"_Hacker." _

"_Cracker,"_ Lelouch corrected. _"Hackers are harmless. Crackers will take over your computer systems and wreck it just for the sheer joy of causing destruction. Relay orders and give me five." _

"_Hai." _

Lelouch maneuvered his Burai into an abandoned alleyway and backed up against a brick wall. _"Cutting connections. Tell them to move fast."_

Barely a minute and a half later, he smirked as he punched in the last code for the communications system in the ghetto. _"Finished,"_ he whispered happily. _"Carline, you're as stupid, violent, and predictable as ever. Thank you for this opportunity." _

Calmly, he adjusted his microphone earpiece. _"To all Japanese still residing in the ghetto, this is Zero."_ He could almost imagine the looks on the faces of Britannians and Japanese alike as they registered his words; it was an exhilarating feeling, and a frightening one. _'So this is what they mean when they say that power corrupts.' _

"_All Japanese head towards the eastern subway station as quickly and quietly as you can. Do not attract Britannian attention; the Black Knights are here to help. You will survive." _

He swore he almost heard the sound of cheering in the background. He pulled out his phone and dialed. _"Ne, Suzaku." _

"_Hai?" _

"_How willing are you to go hunting?" _

"_Stop phrasing things so scarily, Lelouch." _

XxXxX

The ghetto was a mess. That was the first thing on Cornelia's mind as she registered the destruction strewn. Her heart sank. _'Most of this mess is Britannian. What has my stupid, stupid sister done?! After this, the Britannian force in Area 11 can be considered extinct!' _

"My lady?" Villetta asked, confusion registering on her face. "What should we do?"

Cornelia turned to snap at her retainer before shutting herself up. "Damn this place," she grumbled, turning back to the remaining Knightmares and mobile base amassed behind her. "Move out! Jeremiah, take the eastern position! Villetta, follow me!"

"Yes, my lady!"

XxXxX

"-the current estimate of the dead at the Saitama Ghetto is at-"

Nunnally shivered from her position in front of the television. A blanket draped her narrow shoulders and the room had its own heater, but the cold she felt was metaphorical.

"_Nunnally-sama?" _

Nunnally turned her face up. _"Sayoko-san?"_ she asked. _"Aren't you supposed to be at Ashford right now?"_

Footsteps creaked as the ninja maid moved towards the television and turned it off. _"I quit to help babysit Zero-sama's beloved little sister in between missions." _

Nunnally smiled. _"I'm glad you're here." _

She felt her wheelchair roll over the smooth, waxed floorboards of Kaguya's house. _"What's for lunch?" _

Sayoko smiled. _"We're having udon with ox-tail soup, and then we're leaving for a more secure location." _

Nunnally tilted her head. _"Secure? Where?"_

"_The Black Knights have a new base in Shikoku. We'll be heading there, and then we'll join Lelouch-sama. Did you know their new mad scientist is building them an actual aerial battleship?" _

Nunnally giggled; only one person came to mind at Sayoko's decision. _"Is it Rakshata?"_

Sayoko laughed. _"Correct as always, Nunnally-chan. Kaguya will also join us after mediating matters with the Kyoto House." _

"_What about Ashford?"_ Nunnally asked.

"_The Ashfords can no longer protect you with your half-sisters there,"_ Sayoko mused. _"I really will miss Milly's exuberance." _

"_Me too," _Nunnally confided. _"Hey, Sayoko, do you think the Black Knights will be nice?"_

Sayoko eyed her charge. _"A sweet, kind girl like you? Of course!" _

"_I'm glad,"_ Nunnally admitted. _"I was so worried." _

"_That's what the rest of us are here for, so just relax,"_ Sayoko replied. _"That's what Lelouch-sama said, isn't it? Have faith in him, and he'll come back." _

"_Yes, Sayoko." The wheelchair made a turn, and Nunnally could distinctively smell a stew-like odor. _

"_Besides, he can take care of himself, and he has Suzaku with him." _

Nunnally giggled at the thought of Lelouch and Suzaku trying to "take care of" each other. _"They both need social skills." _

XxXxX

Lelouch watched the steady stream of people disappear underground.

"_Zero-sama,"_ a female voice filtered through. It seemed familiar.

"_Kouzuki-san,"_ he replied. _"Please pair the Guren with the Lancelot; your partner will act as the refugees' rear guard." _

"_We're staying to fight?!"_ a slightly panicky and rather familiar man's voice filtered through.

"_Do you doubt me?"_ Lelouch retorted.

"_Ah, no, Zero-sama!"_

"_Then follow these orders exactly as I give them to you…." _

XxXxX

Cornelia watched as the guerilla group attacked her forces yet again.

"Where in Hell is Carline le Britannia!" she snapped.

"My- my lady," the man stammered. "We found her."

Cornelia raced off in the direction the man sent her, not bothering to thank him. Carline was in _deep_ trouble over this. Behind her, Guilford and Jeremiah covered her back. "Let's go discipline my sister."

What she had not been expecting was a veritable graveyard of Sutherlands, some of which were still smoking gently. Jeremiah Gottwald's Knightmare knelt in the center, its pilot still ensconced within. Carline le Britannia's Gloucester stood in the middle of the pile, missing a landspinner and a pair of arms.

Behind her were two very distinct frames, one red and one white, and three more, spread out in a u-formation.

The squealing of wheels told her that she was surrounded.

"Shit!"

"I am Zero."

Cornelia whirled around in her seat, her hands spasming on her controls at the hateful voice that echoed from the loudspeakers all over the settlement. _'Zero? Not Rei? He means to create a concept?'_

"Please surrender, Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia, also known as the Witch of Britannia, and you will not be harmed."

"Come out and fight like a man!"

There was a single shot, and Jeremiah was down, ejecting to safety. Cornelia gasped when a rebel trailed off gunfire, perforating the cockpit. Blood arced into the air behind the flying container, at once beautiful and revolting.

"LORD JEREMIAH!" Villetta screamed, her Knightmare freezing in place. Inside, she was banging on the screens in a futile attempt to rouse her dead lord.

"You- you cold-blooded, traitorous _murderers_!" she screeched, moving to attack. A second shot took out her lance, and another shattered her Gloucester's landspinner and most of its left leg. She balanced precariously on what was left; if she ejected now, she would either be dead or a prisoner. Neither were acceptable options. "You killed my retainer in cold blood!"

"I am doing nothing that Britannia has not already done to Japan," Zero's voice was cold, hard, and factual, as if reading from a particularly boring textbook. "Think about that as you seek to slaughter the innocent."

'_Think about a certain incident seven years ago, when you first learned how dangerous the world can be.'_ The words remained unspoken but hung in the air, weighing her down. "What will you be doing now, Zero? I no longer hold the resources to fight."

"Consider my words, then, Second Princess," Zero announced before the PA system failed and shut down for the last time and the rebels' seven- nine, counting both prototypes- Knightmares fled the scene.

Cornelia could barely contain her urges to reconsider her position. Beside her, Guilford was silent. Villetta seemed to be in a catatonic state of shock over the gruesome, sudden death of her superior.

"Let's go."

XxXxX

_Two weeks later _

_Tokyo Settlement_

Suzaku walked under a government building, mapping out its dimensions with his cool new cameraphone. He finished and stowed it away in his pocket for later use.

"Watch out below!"

A pink-haired girl dropped on him from above, landing right in Suzaku's arms. Suzaku quickly shifted his center of weight back to balance himself even as his knees buckles slightly from the added weight.

"I'm sorry!" the girl gushed, embarrassed. "You're not injured, are you?"

"It's alright," he replied, thankful he had practiced his English. He quickly put her down before the bystanders started becoming paranoid.

"I didn't realize you were there- hunh?" the girl peered at him closely. "You look kinda familiar."

"You do too," Suzaku admitted, offering his hand. "By the way, my name is Suzaku."

"Call me Euphy," the girl said, grasping his hand and shaking it firmly. "I'm actually trying to escape my family for a while. My sisters are starting to get scary. Can you help?"

"Since we probably knew each other from a former life of something, I say I can," Suzaku said. "Let's go."

Euphy giggled. "Thank you," she said honestly, her blue eyes sparkling.

XxXxX

Poll results thus far:

1a: 20 votes

1b. 1 vote

1c. 1 vote

2: 4 votes

3: 1 vote

Therefore, since the results are really, really obvious, I officially close this poll early and declare that someday, somehow, Cornelia is going to be feeling both decently healthy and fairly sympathetic to Lelouch. Which is nice, because I love the way she's voiced in Japanese.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm sorry to say this will be the last chapter in a while, but it is longer than usual. I decided to be an idiot and take a second semester of Government, and my homework load has _quadrupled_. Yes, you read it right, quadrupled. And since I really, really don't want to do my Econ right now, guess what? New chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue. Now on to the story.

"English"

"_Japanese" _

'_thoughts'_

XxXxX

Stage 4: Sakuradite

XxXxX

_June 2010 _

_Kururugi Shrine _

"Oh, give me the beat boys, and free my soul, I wanna get lost in your rock 'n' roll, and drift away…."

Suzaku paused as the radio they had build, appearing to be no more than an antenna and old shoebox, crackled statically before broadcasting once more. _"We did it!"_ he cheered.

"I _did it,"_ Lelouch corrected, mock angrily but with a large grin on his face. _"You just broke everything." _

Suzaku laughed. _"Do you think?" _

Lelouch perked up immediately. _"Let's show Nunnally?" _

The very next day Kururugi Genbu confiscated the homemade radio, but it was the fact that Lelouch realized he had made a friend on that day that stuck in his mind.

"_Ne, Suzaku?" _

"_Nani?" _

"_Arigato gozaimasu." _

XxXxX

_September 19, 2017 _

_Tokyo Settlement _

"Hey, Euphy," Suzaku murmured. The two of them were sitting just outside a small café overlooking the beach, watching the sun set in a glorious blaze of crimson and purples. "What do you think about the Areas? About the Honorary Britannian system?"

Euphy turned to look at him. "I believe the Area system is wrong," she replied honestly. "It's not fair to enslave people just because their culture didn't put the same focus on military might as Britannia's does. And I think the Honorary Britannian system is an attempt to help fix that problem."

"Then what do you think of the rebels?" Suzaku asked, pleasantly surprised. Perhaps not all Britannians were the snobs he considered them, and it was merely ingrained prejudice.

"It's easier to work within a system than it is to try to topple it," Euphy said firmly. "If Britannia falls, there will be a power vacuum; anarchy is much worse for the innocent bystanders than a repressive government; under the repressive government, at least the people have _rights_."

Suzaku looked at the Britannian sadly. _'If only she knew,'_ he thought. "What if the rebels already have a governing system in place? One that the people trust in and believe in?" he asked instead. _'I've already gone too far to turn back.'_

"That would be nice, but what about the invaders?" Euphy said philosophically. "They can't just kick Britannia out; the Britannians here would become the victims instead, wouldn't' they?"

"That _is_ a problem," Suzaku agreed, not bothering to wonder why Euphy was certain he was talking about the Britannia-Japan problem. It was fairly obvious, considering how they acted.

"Besides," Euphy continued. "It's not like you're Rei or Zero or something, right?"

Suzaku smiled back, his heart twisting inside him. "No," he lied. "I'm not. Hey, what do you want for dinner?"

Euphy looked at her watch and yelped. "Oh no! Big sister's going to be mad at me! I'm late! Well, see you!"

Suzaku pasted a smile on his face, knowing he probably would never see her again. On the other hand, she had been able to give him a truly wonderful tour of the government buildings he had needed to map out.

He called Lelouch, uploading the pictures he had taken from his cell phone to the Black Knights' database. _"You won't guess what just happened,"_ he began.

XxXxX

Her Highness, Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia returned to the fortress she currently called home, her heart soaring with ideas to help the Japanese- she refused to think of them as Elevens.

"What has _you_ in a knot all of a sudden?" Carline, who had been confined to the fortress ever since the Saitama incident, sneered. "You find your knight in shining armor or something?"

Euphy remembered the boy who had treated her so courteously despite the fact that he hadn't even known who she was. "Yes," she replied dreamily. Somehow, she didn't think either of her sisters would be happy to know Suzaku's name. Both were firmly prejudiced in their father's way of thinking.

Carline snorted. "Bah," she grumbled. "This place is just the nasty Area that stole our siblings, and I can't even go out and start a fight."

"Carline!" Euphy snapped.

"What?!" the fifth princess snarled back. "It's true!" Then a cunning look stole over her face. "That boy," she whispered gleefully. "He's an Eleven, isn't he?"

Euphy turned around and walked away, ignoring her sister's cackles. _'It's people like you who give Britannia a bad reputation. Besides, Suzaku's _much_ nicer than those Britannians big sister Cornelia keeps telling me I should associate with.'_

XxXxX

Lelouch couldn't believe his ears. He called Nunnally.

"_Moshi moshi, this is Nunnally," _she answered.

"_Nunnally! Remember Euphy?" _he spoke fast.

"_Euphy-nee-chan?" _

"_Yes, that Euphy."_ Lelouch smirked. Suzaku was _not_ living this down. _"Anyways, she met Suzaku, and they went on a date together!"_

Suzaku, who had been at least fifteen feet away, across the room, somehow managed to jump over a large conference table piled high with drinks and papers without upsetting anything and land on Lelouch, promptly engaging in a fight over possession of the phone.

"_It's not what it sounds like, Nunnally!"_ Suzaku screamed desperately over the phone while trying to pin his best friend down. _"I swear it isn't!" _

Nunnally giggled. _"I support you two, Suzaku-kun!" _

"_Nunnally!" _Suzaku whined, his shock allowing Lelouch to kick him in a very sensitive spot and then punch him in another sensitive spot when he bent over in pain.

"_Back to business,"_ Lelouch continued, helping Suzaku up. Toudou, who was also present, didn't bat an eye, already used to the antics between the two of them. _"Suzaku, go get ice for your collarbone. Whatever I hit between your legs, too." _

The head of the rebel group he had recently recruited- Ohgi, his mind supplied- and their ace stared at him as if he had two heads. _"It happens every so often,"_ he said dismissively. _"What's more important is-" _

"_That's it!" _the ace shouted, pumping her fist in the air. _"Nunnally- she's your sister!" _

There was an awkward pause. _"Umm, yes,"_ Lelouch said awkwardly. _"That's been an established fact for fifteen years now." _

Kallen shook her head. _"Not that. I go to the same school as Nunnally does! We're on the Student Council together!" _

This time, Ohgi, Lelouch, and Toudou stared at her. _"You're kidding,"_ Lelouch said in shock.

"_What did I miss?"_ Suzaku asked, walking in awkwardly. _"Wait. Let me get that ice, first." _He walked out again.

Lelouch pulled out a folder. _"The JLF is currently under watch by the SIS. Now, Cornelia wants to make a pre-emptive strike at Narita. This is what I propose." _He handed them his own sheet of paper.

"_This is,"_ Ohgi murmured.

"_Brilliant,"_ Kallen finished.

"_So, by effectively destroying the JLF, you can create the Black Knights as the military arm of the Japanese Independent Government?" _

"_With the added advantage that Cornelia won't know that it's merely the Six Houses of Kyoto and the JLF with a new name,"_ Lelouch added.

"_And that you'll be in charge,"_ Toudou said shrewdly. Then he shrugged. _"This is still a secret, but General Katase is moving into the civilian sector of the Black Knights- he hopes to create a police section that is both distinct from yet a part of the Black Knights." _

Lelouch paused as he processed the information. _"Well, that takes care of one problem. However, Toudou, will you and your Four Holy Swords join me? The Black Knights need you." _

"_Wait,"_ Ohgi interrupted. _"What is General Katase's aim, then? Who are his men?" _

Lelouch turned to the older man, his dispassionate violet eyes disquieting. _"Originally, I was going to ask you to create the police arm with the guerilla groups still in existence. I still ask you to do so, only under Katase's directions now. Will that be fine?" _

Ohgi nodded. _"Kallen? The Japanese Independent Police Force could use good pilots." _

Kallen shook her head softly. _"I want to stay in the military. I'm sorry, Ohgi." _

Ohgi sighed. _"Naturally. At least this is less hazardous for Tamaki, Inoue, and everyone else." _

Lelouch nodded absently, already rooting among the piles of papers for more documents. _"Good. The Black Knights are commencing a move to both Shikoku and, later, Kyuushu." _

"_But isnt' Shikoku poised to be surrounded by Britannia?" _Ohgi ran through a list of the small island's resources. _"Oh." _

Lelouch nodded. _"The island is self-sustained in terms of agriculture and also holds the important Besshi copper mine. There are also numerous Sakuradite sources and several small mines that were overlooked when they discovered the reserve under Mt. Fuji. Besides, the Black Knights will be under the radar for most of the time. We will also pursue diplomatic channels with China to forestall Britannian retaliation." _

"_They won't dare retaliate for fear of an international crisis if we receive recognition from China and the European Union,"_ Toudou said, faintly awed. _"Who are you sending?" _

Lelouch paused. _"She's someone trustworthy. I can't give her identity for many reasons, but suffice to say she is more than qualified for the job. Now, about recruits for the Black Knights-" _

"_That includes me!" _Kallen added.

"_Of course."_ Lelouch shuffled through the papers and made a mental note to clean up the desk as soon as possible. _"Most of the entrants are Japanese. We are currently screening them, but-" _

"_What?"_

"_Tell me what you think of this man."_ Lelouch said. _"It seems he hacked into my hacking and broadcast my speech to all of Japan. He also shows other signs of being pro-Japanese and we need a propaganda artist, but it could be a trap. You have more experience on this than I do." _

Toudou flipped through the papers. _"He seems safe. Why don't you give him a try? If we catch him doing something odd, we can always get rid of him." _

Lelouch shrugged. _"That's always an option, but it's messy." _

"_Too much caution is bad,"_ Kallen grumbled.

"_Go back to school,"_ Lelouch ordered. _"Keep an eye on the Britannian princess." _

"_Euphemia?" _

Lelouch nodded. _"Especially her regards to Suzaku and Nunnally." _

Kallen eyed him. "Aren't you playing favorites now?" she asked in Britannian.

Lelouch gave her a look. _"If Euphy finds out about Nunnally, she could trace her back to me or Kaguya, either of which would be disastrous. Suzaku also doesn't exist under Britannian records; as a half-Britannian, he's capable of going into espionage and reconnaisance missions without raising too much notice." _

"_I still think you're playing favorites,"_ Kallen grumbled.

"_Oh, and on the first possible occasion, without getting caught, try to neutralize Carline le Britannia for as long as possible," _Lelouch added. _"Ohgi, what are you doing?"_

The guerilla leader looked up from where he was searching through stacks of paper. _"I was just checking the supply lists," _he explained. _"How are you financing all this?" _

"_Nobles like to gamble, and they suck,"_ Lelouch smirked.

"_He enters illegal chess tournaments as a student and then blackmails his opponents,"_ Toudou explained. _"It's virtually untraceable, damaging to the Britannians if it comes to light, and surprisingly effective."_

"_Some of those bastards are filthy rich,"_ Kallen agreed. _"That can't be everything, though?" _

Lelouch snickered. _"I'm glad I screened you, or else I'd suspect you of being Britannian spies. Suffice to say, we have lots and lots of funding. My hobbies are only the least little bit of it." _

There was a silence in the room as the two former guerillas digested his jest.

"_How do we know that you yourself aren't one?" _Ohgi asked suspiciously.

"_I vouch for him,"_ Toudou said promptly.

"_I do, as well,"_ Suzaku said, his voice at least an octave higher than it should be.

"_He just kicked you in the balls,"_ Ohgi pointed out.

"_You should see what I do to him,"_ Suzaku retorted squeakily. _"Seriously."_

"_You didn't miss much,"_ Lelouch began. _"The Black Knights are moving base to Shikoku since my sister Cornelia plans to attack Narita soon, and General Katase's leaving the army to be head of the police force. He and Ohgi will be the leaders for now. Now, Ohgi, could you see if you could do something about Japan's Refrain problem?"_

Ohgi sent a surreptitious glance at Kallen, one Lelouch did not miss. _"Kallen, feel free to lend him your aid. You have permission to use the Guren Nishiki as its primary pilot." _

"_What about Chiba-" _Toudou began indigantly.

Lelouch shook his head. _"Kallen has great potential-"_ he ignored the slightly fangirlish look of awe and immense joy she flashed at him_ "-and Rakshata is already working on building something she calls the 'Akatsuki'. She's modifying prototypes for the Shiseiken as we speak. Now, about our new flagship, the Ikaruga-" _

"_We have a flagship?"_ Ohgi asked.

Lelouch ignored him. _"Right now, the basic steel frame is being built. It's a fairly audacious project, but Kirihara-san is funding this privately. Kami-sama knows he has the funds for it." _He pulled out a dossier with a blueprint attached to it. _"Like the designs?" _

"_You're planning to steal Britannian research technology?"_ Toudou asked. _"Where did you get this information?" _

"_I have a network,"_ Lelouch shrugged and pulled out a large, rolled-up map of the Tokyo Settlement, spreading it open. _"Oh, and we'll also keep a temporary base here, and keep a small detail there at all times. Preferably people who don't look too Japanese, so we can pass them off as either visitors or workers." _

"_Ashford?"_ Kallen asked.

"_What's our role in this?"_ Ohgi asked.

"_Ye-" _a clock beeped.

"_It's time for the main meeting with the rest of the JLF,"_ Lelouch noted. _"We'll continue this later." _

"_Crazy scientist,"_ Suzaku squeaked before wobbling off. Casting him sympathetic glances, Ohgi and Kallen followed suit.

"_So, who wants to break the news to General Katase?"_ Lelouch asked the sole remaining occupant.

XxXxX

C.C. plotted her path carefully. Narita was just ahead. Now, to get past the guards.

Needless to say, more than one poor man went chasing after nonexistent intruders. Who knew the old 'throw the pebble the other way and run' trick was so effective?

Now, she couldn't imagine the look on little Lelouch's face- or on that cute Suzaku's face, either- when he came into contact with her again. The four of them had separated after Britannia had invaded Japan, and she had only had contact with him for one other time- the time he had pulled her out of Code R's reach.

Really, though. With the crappiness of these guards, it was a wonder his resistance movement hadn't collapsed from sheer inadequacy already.

Since C.C. wasn't a supergenius, she never stopped to think that perhaps her millennium of experience gave her an edge over most people.

XxXxX

Suzaku waited patiently at a small café across the street from one of the government buildings. Across from him, Lelouch read the newspaper casually. A pair of lattes cooled on the table, forgotten.

"Do you really think so?" he asked, speaking Britannian. Speaking Japanese here would only garner attention.

A pair of tinted sunglasses looked at him over the paper, and Lelouch sighed. "You and Kallen will be leading, of course. You two are absolutely brilliant."

"I was talking about Euphy, not her older sister," Suzaku scolded.

Lelouch choked down a swallow of cinnamon-flavored milk coffee. "Our intelligence says that she normally comes here on Tuesdays and Thursdays. We have another week or two before Narita and our departure, so naturally there would be no change in her schedule." He got up. "I'd like to stay, but unfortunately, the Ashford Academy's student council decided that I should go in Rivalz's stead. I have absolutely no idea why, but it's either Milly's plan to torture me or her grandfather's revenge for our using his sewers. In either case, I had to be polite."

"And you never told me this?" Suzaku asked.

"I mentioned it at the general meeting two days ago. The one you missed because you didn't have the clearance and because you were out looking for painkillers."

"I have the clearance now," Suzaku said sullenly. "And you hit like a girl, so I'm fine already."

"See you around." Lelouch wound his way through the small maze of decorative tables and wrought iron chairs, throwing away his mostly full mug of coffee before hailing a cab.

Suzaku picked up the newspaper. 'Local Girl Wins Science Competition!' flashed at him from the headlines. "I still don't see how our resistance movement can be the most successful in the _world_ and still not have the ability to give or loan us a vehicle."

XxXxX

Lelouch sat in the bullet train, his thoughts flashing by as swiftly as the scenery outside. Across from him, Milly and Kallen sat, Milly happily and Kallen stiffly. Beside him, Nina quivered like a jelly every time the train entered a tunnel. Shirley sat in the row behind them, where Lelouch couldn't see her, and was quiet the entire trip. Kaguya and Nunnally were absent, Nunnally for obvious reasons and Kaguya because she had business with the rest of the Kyoto House negotiating with India over sudden complications on some sakuradite deal.

During one particularly long interval when Nina grabbed his upper arm in fear, Kallen, who was only there because Kaguya had forced her to come, sent him a questioning look. He sent her a lazy one and shifted so that the handles of a pair of knives he had on with him at all times stopped digging into his back. Security at the hotel would be a nightmare, and a pair of hardened plastic alloy knives were the best that he could do, although he was a fair hand at throwing them.

Still, it sucked not being able to carry a gun. And since when did civilian clothing feel so uncomfortable?

Lelouch quickly attributed his discomfort to a new setting, more girls than he was used to being in close quarters with, and Suzaku's meeting with one of his favorite sisters and ignored the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

After all, now that the JLF and, by extension, the Black Knights, were the sole powerful resistance group left, everything should have been accounted for.

Should have been.

XxXxX

Lelouch wondered just how soon he could chew out Colonel Kusakabe for this, feeling thankful that Kallen had decided to leave early on JLF business. There was no way to easily explain her presence or position to both the Japanese and the Britannians. He didn't even have Suzaku with him, so there was no way he could prove his identity to the man.

Still, if factions were rebelling against the JLF, he would have to conduct a thorough check. People didn't decide to suddenly rebel without cause, after all. It might even have been Kusakabe somehow finding out his existence as Zero that had tipped the man over the edge.

"Stupid fools," he snarled. Unfortunately, the soldier passing by heard him.

"You damn Britannian!" he screamed, shoving the business end of his assault rifle in Lelouch's face. "Thinking you're so superior- well, you're not! I'll show you!"

Lelouch wasn't prepared for the kick to the ribs, either, so he went flying; twin handles dug into his lower back as he skidded back, finally stopping at someone's feet, winded and desperately trying to catch his breath.

Said person gasped; he looked up hazily and noticed bright pink hair. _'Euphy,'_ he thought fuzzily. _'So that's why she wasn't at the government building today. Of all the luck….' _

"Stop this," he heard her say firmly as he closed his eyes. After all, it had been a while since he'd last seen her, and there were many more Britannians with black hair than there were with purple eyes. He couldn't be recognized now, not when he had so much at stake. "I am Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia, and I command…"

He decided that now would be a very nice time to play dead until he could recover. No one would be expecting an unconscious person to do anything.

It would take Suzaku only a few more minutes to realize that Euphy wasn't there when the building closed. Then he would search for Lelouch, and realize what had happened.

Lelouch lost himself in his plotting, barely noticing when most of the guards left, taking Euphy with them.

His cell phone rang, and someone took it out of his pocket.

"Ruru. Lulu? Daijobu desu ka?" Suzaku's voice filtered through, obviously on speaker phone. Lelouch cracked his eye open and noticed that there appeared to be only one guard.

"_I'm fine, Suzaku,"_ he called back, getting to his feet again and taking the phone from the flabbergasted middle-aged man who had been holding it in the first place.

Come to think about it, even the soldier was staring at him oddly. It was probably the fact that he spoke Japanese. On the other hand, the other man was unprepared, and this would probably be a prime occasion to take down a man that probably weighed a hundred pounds more than he did and had much more muscle mass and experience. He pulled out one of his concealed knives, the dull black blade hidden in the dim lighting.

"_You are a traitor to the Front,"_ Lelouch whispered quietly into the man's ear as he dragged his head forward and cut. By sheer luck, the soldier was green enough not to automatically fight back as the blade slid through his flesh. Blood dripped from the severed carotid artery, and Lelouch dropped the body, taking the chance to exchange his knife for the more powerful gun. Then again, he probably couldn't repeat the act; there was something intimately frightening about feeling the shock of metal slicing through soft tissue and the occasional throat muscle.

"_I feel like I'm in some kind of video game,"_ he muttered exasperatedly under his breath. _"Either that or a really poorly-written fanfic where the original show was screwed over by the executives." _He turned to the rest of the hostages, cleaning and replacing the knife as he noted the fear and revulsion on their faces. Perhaps it was the blood on his face. Perhaps it was his connections to the Japanese and their resistance.

"You will stay here, understand?" he said coldly, professionally, after he caught his breath again and reminded himself to get into shape again. "There will be others coming. Follow their instructions, not these traitors', and you will leave this place safely."

He turned to go, but paused, his hand going up to his left eye. When he turned back, the bird-like sigil of the Geass floated in icy dispassion. "Oh, and forget about my involvement in all of this. When asked, you will tell people that an unknown Eleven freed you."

"_Lulu, are you still there?"_ Suzaku's voice echoed throughout the room. Lelouch turned off the speaker phone and answered.

"_Of course. I was just dealing with business. Remember what we talked about last time? I think we need to implement it early." _

Suzaku swore.

"_See you in twenty. I will deal with Kusakabe. See you." _He flicked off the phone and left before the people recovered from his Geass, making sure to close and lock the storage room's door behind him. If the little he remembered of the building's blueprints- he himself had also planned to hijack this hotel, but in the future- were correct, they would be trapped but not suffocate; the air vents weren't large enough to crawl through, and there were no other exits.

Then he set off to find Kusakabe, ignoring the warning twinge in his left eye. That man had a lot of explaining to do.

By sheer luck, he ran into no one in the hallways. Noticing a service door, he ducked behind it and continued up the dirty, gum-encrusted concrete stairs.

Halfway up his second flight, he had to catch his breath, cursing the fact that he was incredibly out of shape compared to most others. Even years of military training did nothing for his physical condition.

His cell phone rang again; it was Suzaku.

"_Lulu. We're ready. Where are you now?"_

"_Not there yet, obviously,"_ he gasped back between breaths. _"I'm halfway up the stairs to the flight where Kusakabe is. I'll be there in ten. Begin the operation now; you know what to say to Cornelia." _

"_About Euphy? I guessed as much when she didn't move like you said she would. Good luck, Lelouch."_ The cell phone clicked off. Lelouch eyed the small machine in his hands.

"You too, Suzaku. You'll need it."

And then he continued climbing up that damn flight of stairs.

XxXxX

When Jeremiah Gottwald woke up, he was in the middle of a specimen tank. And since that was a place he did not remember getting into, his first thoughts were the ever-eloquent _'What the fuck?'_

The second thing he noticed was that he was half-robot. And that someone with an incredibly crappy sense of style had designed his artificial parts. No, wait. That sounded wrong. Jeremiah forcibly shut off that rambling part of his brain and decided to take a nap. They weren't finished with his left eye, either. He could see the orange (what else?) half mask and bright green (great, so he was going to end up heterochromatic? As if his one natural orange eye wasn't bad enough) false eyeball lying in solution in front of him. At least he thought they were his, but considering the dearth of other tanks and his current eye problem, they were likely intended for him.

And since the mad scientist bastards who had put him in here (whoever they were, may they rot in Hell) probably wouldn't use anesthesia, he'd rather not be awake during the procedure.

But then, who would want to be awake while fake scientists shoved a metal ball into their empty eye socket and reattached the nerves? It sounded painful.

And so, Jeremiah Gottwald drifted back off, still floating in glowing pink goo solution and vaguely hoping he didn't get some kind of cancer from this. Too much radiation's bad of the body, y'kno

The author writing this fic sweatdropped as she read the ungrammatical mess of his last sentence. (AN: aka. all that was on purpose. Don't flame me for grammar. Or this AN.)

XxXxX

Suzaku said exactly what Lelouch had instructed him to, sweating profusely behind his mask. He stood on a modified Burai, as it probably wasn't too smart a thing to offend the princess by flaunting his beloved stolen Knightmare Lancelot in their faces. That and they didn't need to know any more about him just yet. He took a deep breath, wincing as the front of his mask's faceplate misted up. _'How does Lelouch breathe in this thing? Was there some kind of air valve or rebreather that I missed?' _

In front of him, Cornelia paused in consideration before ordering her own troops to back down. Suzaku gave the signal to his troops; their boats sailed in, and several meters underground, the Guren began its flight.

He slid back into the Burai and drove forward. Colonel Kusakabe would not keep him from entering, not when he knew Zero's reputation, not when he knew his own reputation depended on Zero's survival.

Not when he knew that Suzaku could be the real Zero.

His headset crackled to life. "_Conditions have been cleared,"_ Lelouch reported. _"Neither Kusakabe nor his senior command will ever rebel again." _

"_Did you use it?"_ Suzaku asked.

A soft crackle indicated Lelouch's sigh. _"Do you think I would have? I think- never mind. They're dead, and they died with their own hands when they realized the futility of their actions. Please tell that to the public, and that the Black Knights will be the 'allies of justice'." _

Suzaku chuckled despite the heartache he felt whenever Lelouch used Geass as he parked the Knightmare in front of the hotel's main entrance and waited for the building to fall. If things were going right, the Black Knights should be He suspected Lelouch had used it on him, that time when they had escaped his father's burning house, but he would trust his oldest friend. _"Allies of justice? That's a nice motto for terrorists like us." _

"_It is, isn't it? It's fitting." _

"_Just don't lose yourself, Lelouch. Don't turn into some power-hungry megalomaniac. That would make everything we worked for very, very useless." _

Lelouch actually laughed. _"In that case, would you be the one to stop me?"_

Suzaku changed the subject, unsure of how he would answer. _"Where are you?" _

"_With some of the Black Knights. Kinda." _

"_You didn't Geass them, did you?!" _ Suzaku cried in horror.

"_Of course not! I just told them I was working undercover for the Kyoto House. And for Zero, as ironic as it is. Do _not_ laugh." _

Suzaku flipped his comlink off as the ground underneath him rumbled and the hotel began sinking. A few meters away, the Guren blasted itself out of the ground from the outer wall of the crumbling structure.

"_Zero-sama!" _Kallen called. _"Your orders!"_

Suzaku wheeled his Burai out to the nearest boat, which had already docked for their Knightmares. The rest had already backed off, releasing the former (and still, perhaps, only now against Britannian intervention, he mused) hostages in bright orange, inflatable dinghies. He caught sight of Euphy in one of them, some Britannian official beside her, and sighed in relief. _"Kallen, back down and prepare for a show. I see your classmates in that dinghy over there."_

"_Yes, Zero-sama."_ The Guren raced into the boat, Kallen jumping out as soon as possible. Suzaku followed, and the boat raised the gangplank and cast off.

Lelouch stood there, now in the Black Knights' uniform, arms crossed and smiling slightly. _"Had fun?" _

"_You're absolutely crazy,"_ Kallen muttered as she took her new, modified uniform from him. _"What unit am I to be placed in?" _

Lelouch shrugged. Behind him, the other boats slowly withdrew to Shikoku as the first wave of transfers to their new base. _"This boat will be the only one shown to the public today, and you'll be operating independently. After all, you're the ace, Kallen." _

Suzaku sneezed slightly as he exited the warm, climate-controlled room of his Burai. _"It must be freezing here." _

"_The temperature is currently at sixty degrees, which isn't that bad considering we're entering winter right now,"_ Lelouch informed him. _"Suzaku, drive that Burai into the hold. Kallen, you too. We won't be needing Knightmares for this."_

"_Unless we're attacked," _Kallen muttered darkly under her breath. _"And?" _

Lelouch's smile widened. _"I found us a good PR guy." _

"_Let me guess, he's Britannian."_

"_Three minutes to showtime." _

"_Crap!"_ The Guren drove off in a squeal of landspinners.

Suzaku seriously considered dumping his Burai overboard, instead hiding it behind the old fishing trawler's crane and returning to stand at the ship's bow. Lelouch, whose nationality was obviously because of his abnormally pale skin coloring, took over the ship's steering from the pilot, and Suzaku prayed they wouldn't sink. Kallen and the others on the ship put on their visor masks, and as the floodlights shone on them Suzaku began to recite the speech he and Lelouch had prepared earlier earnestly.

"People, fear us or seek us!"

XxXxX

Euphy sat watching her television screen. A slight feeling of awe wound its way through her body, and she briefly noted that the other rescued hostages seemed to be in a similar state, especially the Japanese.

That's right, she remembered. _'They've been worshipping Zero for the past seven years. He's the man behind the men behind the rebellion. For him to come out now, why?" _

She was so deep in thought that when she was rescued, she barely noticed but gave a soft, distracted smile and an absentminded nod to the kind man who helped her out.

Sitting in front of the television in front of a large conference table somewhere inside the EU, Schneizel plotted quietly as he watched the events unfolding on the oversized plasma screen. His plans would have to be changed, but he was a flexible man. He cast a glance and Kanon and smirked. Flexible in ways more than one.

Sitting on his throne, Charles zi Britannia kept an outer façade of impassivity and disdain, inwardly laughing, amused by his favored son's antics. Not that he would ever admit it, however. Older brothers were a pain to deal with, especially if they were stubborn and immortal. He made a mental note to steal V.V.'s Code for taking Marianne's life.

Speaking of Marianne, he sent a surreptitious nod to the Knight of Six, whose red-tinted eyes watched him shrewdly, a measure of pride and amusement in them as well.

Marianne might not have been much of a mother, but their children were incredible. And they were going to get themselves killed if V.V. took notice. Thankfully, Marianne's body was almost completely regenerated, sakuradite-laced mechanical parts to replaced what could not be regrown. When she resurrected- explained off as a long coma- she would become his Empress, and she would be impossible to beat.

The former Knight of One would return, and there would be a new Knight of Two, one way or another.

XxXxX

Suzaku took the mask off and pulled his secondary facemask down, taking a deep gulp of air. The trawler had lost Britannian pursuit a while ago and would be taking a roundabout route to their current base; the two sat alone in what appeared to be a small lounge with only a battered metal table and several dilapidated plastic folding chairs.

"_I still don't see how you breathe in that,"_ he complained. _"And how exactly did you manage to do what you did?" _

Lelouch smirked at him. _"I got lucky, for once. And now the universe is likely out to screw me over once again."_ The smirk dropped. _"Britannia will send its elite now. Do you think you, Kallen, and the Shiseiken are a match for the Knights of Round? With Rakshata's new machines, you should be at least a match with their specs. The question is of ability."_

Suzaku smiled back. _"Do we have a choice? Our choices are to win and find backers, win and keep fighting off Britannia, or lose and suffer." _To his surprise, Lelouch merely sighed and lay his head down, cradled by his arms.

"_I'm tired, Suzaku. This fighting, the dying, everything. Sometimes I wonder if I'm even doing the right thing. Perhaps they wouldn't be happier, but the Japanese would be much better off over all. Do you think I'm mixing my own goals of bringing down Britannia with the Black Knights'?" _

Suzaku stared at his friend, flabbergasted. In the seven years he had known Lelouch, the other boy- man, really, with his responsibilities- had never shown doubt. But then, they had never just come from effectively declaring war against the most powerful nation in the world, either.

"_I think you'll do the right thing, Lelouch,"_ he said slowly. Impulsively, he grabbed the other's hand, ignoring how Lelouch flinched at the sudden contact. _"You got us this far, didn't you? When you free Area 11, I'll still be there with you. We can topple Britannia; remember, you were the one who said that we could do anything together. Heck, we can topple the Europeans and the Chinese while we're at it, give everyone their own democratic government like that really old place that eventually got run over-" _

Lelouch snickered, the sound muffled by his arms and the table. _"You're babbling. And I'm tired, or else I wouldn't be moping. Why don't we both take turns sleeping? Or even invite Kallen and get more sleep?" _

Suzaku cracked a yawn. _"I'll let you go first. You haven't slept in what, 48 hours?" _

Lelouch shrugged. _"I didn't realize we'd have to debut so early, so I spent all last night-"_ he trailed off.

Suzaku paused. _"Lelouch?"_ He poked Lelouch. No response. He sighed, trying to figure out how much sleep debt he had managed to accrue.

Screw that. He wanted sleep, and he wanted sleep now.

The next moment his head hit the table and the only sound in the room was that of deep breathing.

XxXxX

I recently read a section of the Code Geass novels, and apparently Kururugi Genbu isn't as nice as he was portrayed to be in the anime. I don't know how accurate that is, but I'm looking it up. Needless to say, I'm not getting very far. :D


	6. Chapter 6

AN: The beginning part of this should explain a few discrepancies.

Disclaimer: Do I _look_ Japanese to you? For that matter, do I look _American_ to you? Screw that, can you even _see_ me? No? Well that's my status on the ownership of _Code Geass_ as well. Sucks to be me.

"English"

"_Japanese" _

'_thoughts'_

XxXxX

Stage 5: Reflections

XxXxX

_August 2010 _

_Narita _

Toudou eyed the Britannian child dispassionately. Said child eyed him back, equally dispassionately. Around them, the members of the JLF shifted uneasily. After this meeting, many of them would officially leave the armed forces and create a temporary proxy government in anticipation of the day Japan returned to becoming a country.

After all, the child had said, in tones more befitting an adult, "War is only the crudest of diplomacies. It is after the war that the real work begins."

There had been doubt, but they had agreed readily enough. Most of them were now nothing but Generals and Admirals and Ministers in name only, and the Japanese had to have some type of protective structure to turn to in the aftermath.

Britannia never forgot. Britannia never forgave. Britannia never discriminated in its choice of victims.

Britannia would be the victor.

And as they listened to a ten year old outline a long-term plan for the resurrection of their beloved home state, they wondered at the irony, that the one disposable piece that they would have killed by now, should have killed by now, was now the one person who they staked their future on, that Britannia had delivered him right into their hands.

Six or seven years, he promised. In six or seven years, Britannia would have relaxed its guard, giving the JLF the chance to win.

As time passed and the Japanese were ground into the dust by their oppressors, Toudou often wondered what had possessed him to listen to the boy. He was a Britannian, after all.

And when it came time to fight back, he watched as the boy's predictions came true again and again. And Japan returned, like the immortal hou-ou, and the boy grew up to be an adolescent, an adolescent with all the training and backing of a highly efficient guerilla army.

How the former Prince managed to simultaneously fail and pass his training/boot camp, Toudou had no idea. The teen had no stamina, almost no strength, and a delicate bone structure that was likely to snap before his opponents' did.

But he was fast, and he was cunning, and he could think on his feet. Those qualities allowed him to stay even with the more robust Japanese he was training alongside, allowing him to make up for his deficiencies in the physical exercises.

Perhaps Kururugi Suzaku had summed it up best; "He's a squishy wizard!"

And so, Toudou bided his time, waiting for the fulfillment of a promise he had first seen in the Britannian's eyes when they had first met one early summer morning at the old Kururugi Shrine.

Toudou shook himself out of his reverie. _"I'm getting too philosophical,"_ he muttered drowsily into his cup of coffee.

"_He does that to your brain,"_ Asahina agreed, fingering the bandage over his right eye. The injury would scar, but his eyesight would remain, no more damaged than it already was. His round glasses lay on the table next to his breakfast.

"_I can't understand what he says half the time,"_ Urabe admitted.

"_He makes my brain hurt, with all that thinking he does,"_ Senba grumbled, sitting down beside them and drinking the black sludge he called expresso.

"_That's why he's the strategist,"_ Toudou mused. _"Have you seen Chiba yet? We move out in thirty minutes."_

At that moment, said pilot ambled in, eyes half shut, still in her pajamas and carrying a pillow. _"Pies are for flies."_

"_Chiba, are you sleepwalking again?"_ Asahina called, putting his glasses on as best he could.

The female pilot jerked and almost fell over. _"What? I wasn't sleeping!"_

"_Get breakfast,"_ Toudou said, choosing to ignore her very feminine lingerie. Chiba blushed and saluted, heading for the coffee pot.

"_I still can't believe it's only three thirty in the morning,"_ another soldier, this one a member of the newly created subdivision the 'Black Knights', muttered. _"What happened to the tea?"_

"_We drank it all,"_ another soldier joked. _"Actually, I don't know why." _

"_Our glorious genius strategist- which is the only reason why I follow him, other than the fact that we are technically holding his beloved younger sister who he would do anything for hostage- has decreed that we roll out at four. On a mission. Yes, I know. Oh, and he mentioned that hot tea is a diuretic, whatever that is."_ Urabe shut up and eyed his empty cup speculatively. _"I think I may have had too much coffee." _

"_A diuretic is a substance that makes you need to pee,"_ Toudou muttered. _"We'll be testing out those captured Knightmares today. I really don't want to see what happens if you need to urinate in one of them halfway through a battle." _

Several soldiers, all of whom were Black Knights and whom Toudou recognized as loyal elites, made sympathetic noises.

"_At least that kid should be here, too, to share in our misery," _the first soldier grumbled, still standing in the doorway. There was a soft sneeze from somewhere behind his knees.

"_I heard that." _Lelouch vi Britannia- known to most as 'Lelouch Lamperouge' from France, the 'real' Lelouch vi Britannia supposedly in the 'protective' custody of the Kyoto House- looked no less perfect than he had the night before, which wasn't saying much because he looked pretty much wrung out, as he had been looking since around the time he had first begun to plan their current mission a month ago. _"I just came to drop these off to you, Toudou-san. They're the final schematics and instructions and as specific as I could get. I'll be on line 1 until the end of the mission, in case complications arise."_ He walked out again, almost running into a wall before steering himself out of the doorway.

"_Somehow, he makes me feel like I'm not doing enough,"_ one soldier whispered to another as Toudou spread the sheets out to reveal page after page of complicated, detailed diagrams. _"I can never tell if he's overly zealous or if he just thinks we're going to fail." _

That day, they won a minor skirmish, rescuing troops trapped by the Britannian army and leaving behind a subtle infrastructure to help the residents inside the area. With luck, their agents and safehouses would not be found by the occupying Britannians.

When he returned, he found Lelouch curled up in the communications room, Suzaku next to him, and called maintenance to take them back to their room.

The fact that the techies themselves were pretty much in a stupor from a mix of exhaustion and relief wasn't lost on him, too.

And within a few months, after a few missions, virtually the entire Japanese army disappeared despite all Britannian efforts to search for them, all records of the Japanese army vanished or were destroyed in mysterious circumstances, and one Lelouch vi Britannia took a deep breath and headed for bed to sleep away the entire next month.

He was _never_ telling anyone exactly how much caffeine he had consumed in that time. There was a reason why the entire store of tea in the Narita base, which should have been enough to last several thousand men (the exact number at any given time fluctuating because they were a _guerilla_ army) at least a year, had vanished, and it wasn't only because he didn't like coffee.

XxXxX

_2017_

_Shikoku_

Lelouch eyed the new frame appreciatively. _"These are the Gekka?"_

"_Isn't it amazing what that mad scientist can do with battle data?"_ Suzaku agreed.

"_I just hope those stats were accurate,"_ Lelouch replied dismissively. _"Most of the data comes from combat practice, not actual fighting. I'm just relieved she was able to create a reliable Seventh Generation frame six months ahead of schedule." _

"_We couldn't have predicted Kusakabe's actions,"_ Suzaku pointed out. _"Besides, what did you do with Euphy? I heard she was wandering around the hotel aimlessly and now doesn't remember anything from after she left with the traitors." _

Lelouch shrugged and changed the subject. _"How long do you think until Rakshata gets those Akatsuki up and running?" _

"_Why don't you ask me, then?"_ Rakshata snorted from the doorway of the lab. She sashayed her way across the room, finally stopping in front of the Gekka. _"The overall designs are the same, and the primary components are being manufactured right now. However, until I can get the requisite data from these Gekka, the important parts such as the Yggsdrasil Drive, the user interface, the fine tuning of the systems, and best Sakuradite-steel ratio, the Akatsuki will remain as empty shells. However, since we have five of these now as well my Guren and that Pudding Earl's Lancelot, the data process should be must faster. I also highly advocate field testing these babies. I can guarantee they'll run; I just can't guarantee how much better they'll run." _

"_Okay,"_ Suzaku agreed, his eyes glazed over. _"Why don't we have the Shiseikan- hey, why is that one over there black with red- hair? Is that really hair? And what happened to the head?" _

"_That's Toudou's,"_ Lelouch said matter-of-factly. _"You idiot. Don't you recognize the monofilament wires from his other Knightmare? And the head retracts into the chest when the cockpit is open, baka."_

"_Umm,"_ Suzaku replied intelligently. _"No, not that. Someone spray-painted the head green."_

Lelouch did a double take, as did Rakshata.

"_Oh, my, god, they did!" _Rakshata screeched. _"WHO COMMITTED THIS TRAVESTY?! COME HERE SO I CAN RIP YOUR GUTS OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS!" _

"That would be very bad," C.C. drawled, stepping out of the shadows. _"Hello, Lelouch. You got taller. Or maybe it's just the uniform."_

"_Who the hell are you?"_ Rakshata nearly snarled, abruptly turning and calling for maintenance and paint thinner.

"_Hey, aren't you that girl from Shinjuku?"_ Suzaku asked. _"The one in-" _

"_Can we discuss this later?"_ C.C. interrupted. _"Perhaps somewhere private? And is there any pizza around here? I'm hungry."_

"_The cafeteria is down the hall,"_ Lelouch snapped, watching the maintenance crew wipe away the green.

"_And they have no pizza,"_ C.C. countered.

"_C.C.!" _

"_See-two?"_ Rakshata asked, confused.

"_That's my name. C.C. Spelled C-C." _

"_Um, okay. C.C." _

"_No, it's pronounced 'See-two'. It's only spelled C.C." _

"_That just doesn't make sense,"_ Rakshata sniped.

"_Neither does our existence,"_ C.C. shot back.

"_Stop fighting. Rakshata, feel free to keep C.C. away from the lab however you wish. C.C, may I please have a talk with you?" _

"_Of course, Zero-sama." _

"_Stupid virgin." _

Suzaku was the only one comfortable enough with the situation to snicker. _"Touche." _

As soon as they were out of hearing, Lelouch grabbed C.C. "What are you doing here?"

C.C. shot him a dirty look. "Your sister's with Kaguya, and you are not. Besides, my contract is with you, not her. V.V. also has no interest in her. It's you he's after. Now that you've shown yourself, he'll begin sending Geass assassins out for you. I am the only one who is immune. Is that what you want- your death?"

Lelouch sighed. "That's not what I meant," he murmured. "I haven't even told Suzaku about V.V, only about the Geass. So far as he knows, you are the one who gave me the power of Geass and nothing more."

"Our contract," C.C. began, only to be interrupted.

"If you're going to stay here, please learn some practical skills. Please join the Black Knights officially. If you don't, I'll be accused of favoritism, and my subordinates deserve better. If it makes you feel better, you can be my knight or something."

C.C. shot him a dark look before relenting. "Alright. No application or screening process?"

"Only my recommendation. I'll clear this with the others and explain everything else to you afterwards. I also have questions I feel I deserve the answers to."

"And I will give you the answers I feel you deserve."

Lelouch smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

XxXxX

Euphy hummed softly as she worked.

"I'm glad you like Ashford," Milly said. Outside, the sound of concrete-breaking jackhammers reverberated through the air.

"So they're renovating the sewage system?" Euphy asked in confusion. She looked out the window, where Japanese in battered clothing worked around a large, deep hole in the middle of the quad. "I'm glad you hired Japanese to do it."

Milly winced internally. _'Oh, you have no idea, Euphy.'_ Out loud, however, that translated into "Yes, it is."

"So," Euphy said, suddenly eager to change the subject. "I heard you have a marriage interview with Count Asplund, of all people?"

Milly laughed. "It's just based on a mutual interest in Knightmares. It'll pass, probably, once he gets his hands on the Ganymede."

Euphy perked up. "You mean the Knightmare that Aunt Marianne piloted?"

"Aunt Marianne?" Milly asked, confused. "I thought you were a princess?"

Euphy laughed. "We are. Aunt Marianne was the kindest, prettiest, strongest woman I've ever met. If you'd met her, you'd agree. She test-piloted the Ganymede, and the Ashfords were her backers." The Third Princess became grave again. "Unfortunately, she was assassinated seven years ago, and then my siblings Lelouch and Nunnally vanished after Britannia invaded Japan. I've never forgiven my father for causing their deaths."

She looked up, the intensity in her brilliant blue eyes shocking. "We were always close, even as children. Lelouch was my best friend, and sometimes I wonder if we would have loved each other if he had been there."

Milly weighed her dual goals in her mind; to keep Lelouch safe and hidden and an eye on the Britannian princess, and to rack up support and gather information for the Black Knights as a secret agent. (Hence her marriage interview. Hopefully, this one would be productive. She'd heard that Lloyd was eccentric, to say the least, but the Black Knights needed the rest of the data on the Lancelot.)

"Euphy," she said slowly, fingering the USB with a Trojan horse to hack into the military department's computers. "If I may be frank with you?"

"We're friends," Euphy replied seriously, putting her paperwork down. "You may always be frank with me, and I will protect you from the backlash as best I can."

Milly smiled. "Thank you. Now, could you meet me in the clubhouse at say- midnight tomorrow? Alone? There is something I want to show you."

Euphy smiled. "I trust you," she pronounced. "I'll be there."

Milly sighed in relief, dragging up a chair and taking it. "I think you'll be presently surprised," she said honestly. "It's someone I want you to meet."

Euphy thought of the boy named Suzaku she had met. "Yes," she agreed.

"I'll be around, alright? Don't forget, we have a student council meeting after school. I'll see you there!" Milly got up and ambled off, fingers fumbling for her phone as soon as she had rounded the corner away from the classroom.

"Hello? Lelouch? It's me. Could you come here midnight tomorrow? And yes, bring Suzaku. I think Euphy has a crush on him, you know. No, there shouldn't be a security breach. Yes, the construction is going on fine. Okay. Okay. Ja!"

Whistling happily, Milly strode off for her next class. There was nothing like playing matchmaker to buoy her spirits.

XxXxX

"Where are the damn Eleven terrorists?" Cornelia snarled, eyeing the empty, dilapidated fort and outbuildings in a small clearing in a mountain at Narita.

Six hundred meters away, Lelouch watched her through high-powered binoculars. _"The Second Princess has taken the bait. Kallen, now!" _

Kallen aimed the Guren's radiation wave downward, hitting the probe they had sent earlier. Within minutes, the earth was rumbling and shifting uneasily. _"Alright, follow Zero-sama's escape route! Everyone move!" _

Lelouch looked down at his notes as the landslide roared its way over Cornelia's troops, obliterating everything. Then he turned to the only other living occupant inside the cabin, C.C.

"Are you sure that the Code R people are here?"

C.C. nodded. "Are you going to hunt them down?"

"Hence the whole point of this decoy," Lelouch replied seriously. "Suzaku is dealing with it." He turned on his comlink. _"Suzaku, give your status." _

"_I'm searching- ah, I've found them. Do you want me to capture them?" _

"_No. Continue observing for now, but obstruct them if they wish to leave." _Lelouch switched the channel. _"Sound off, Black Knights." _

"_P-1, reporting in. All clear." _

"_P-2, reporting in. All clear." _

"_P-3, reporting in. All clear." _

"_P-4, reporting in. All clear." _

"_P-5, reporting in. All clear." _

"_Who's P- oh, shit. This is Tama- sorry, P-21, reporting in. All clear-holy shit!" _

Lelouch frowned. _"P-2, head thirty degrees to your right and help out Tamaki." _Honestly, that man was useless in a fight. He made incredible comic relief, however.

Kallen's sigh crackled over the radio. _"This is Q-1, reporting in. Your landslide worked. How did you calculate its exact trajectory?" _

"_Toudou's experience and Rakshata's education helped. Q-1, please follow Phase B."_

"_Yes, Zero-sama. Do you know where Cornelia is?" _

"_Wait. I'm sending you a schematic map. Take the others and use the Sigma formation. P-2, Tamaki, go and help Suzaku at the town."_ Lelouch sent the diagram to her after erasing Suzaku's and his position. C.C. technically wasn't officially a Black Knight yet, so she had never been on the map.

"Is all this okay?" C.C. asked. "You could have been Lelouch vi Britannia, Prince of Britannia, but you choose to be Zero, terrorist and rebel?"

"This is ironic, coming from someone like you." Lelouch turned back to his computer. _"Suzaku. The landslide should have blocked off the road. Please destroy the Code R facilities." _

"_Lelouch, you do realize that everyone is still inside?" _Suzaku's voice floated through.

"_Suzaku, those men are scum. They don't deserve to live."_ Lelouch's Geass flared, and he covered his left eye cautiously. "C.C, I think my Geass is evolving."

C.C. sent him an unconcerned look. "Then don't look anyone vulnerable in the eye for a few days. Considering how many of your friends you've Geassed, that doesn't seem to be too much of a problem."

Lelouch winced as his eye flared up in pain again. "It's become much more frequent."

"How long has this been going on?" C.C. asked.

"Half a month, give or take a few days," Lelouch admitted. "What I don't understand is, 'why now'?"

C.C. sent him a sympathetic look. "And how many times you've used it, strained yourself to use it? You just have a powerful Geass. I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. It's not as if your vision will suddenly begin to deteriorate- or if it does, it won't be from the Geass, at least. Not directly."

A burst of gunfire outside, reflected by a similar burst of muffled gunfire from Lelouch's comlink, interrupted their conversation.

"_Zero-sama! We have engaged Cornelia! We are- holy shit, what is that Knightmare?! GAARGHK-!" _

Lelouch frowned. "They managed to get a substitute for the Lancelot up this fast?"

"_Zero-sama!"_ This time, Kallen's panicked voice floated through. _"It can teleport or something. Your orders?" _

"_Retreat immediately! Split up and use Route 3!"_ Lelouch snapped. "C.C. We're leaving as well. I'm guessing that's a Geass user in a powerful prototype Knightmare of Count Asplund's design, and that his Geass affects others' perception of time within a certain range, probably a flexible range, but there are at least fifteen other, different explanations for the anomaly. Including V.V. himself."

C.C. arched her eyebrows as they climbed into the Burai. "I still don't see how it could be V.V."

Lelouch looked back. "There are certain advantages to being immortal. You do realize we will have to explain all this to Kallen. She's the type to ask questions and not stop asking until she has the full story, and Suzaku's much too nice to lie to her."

"And plenty of drawbacks," C.C. muttered.

Lelouch turned the machine on, saying nothing. Within moments, a set of landspinner tracks was the only evidence that anyone had been there recently at all. And soon, even those were gone.

XxXxX

Marianne gasped, waking up. Her body was sore and she probably wouldn't be engaging in strenuous exercise any time soon, but she was alive. And her body was healing. In the bed next to her, Anya Alstreim lay, sleeping peacefully.

"It can be done," she whispered triumphantly, looking deeply into her beloved Charles' eyes. "It has been done! V.V. failed."

Charles smiled back, that unique brand of soft warmth and gentle joy usually reserved only for her evident in his facial features. Marianne suspected the last person he had shown that side of himself to was his mother. "Yes," he murmured. "And then we can retrieve our children and finish Ragnarok. I will take V.V.'s Geass, and you can take C.C.'s."

Marianne smiled before pulling her husband down for a quick kiss, mindful of her still-healing injuries. "We will succeed," she whispered fiercely. "We will create a kind world."

"Yes," Charles agreed. "We will."

XxXxX

"Tell me," Lelouch questioned quietly. "How many Code bearers are out there? Is it possible to take a Code from one you did not make a contract with?"

C.C. hugged her Cheese-kun doll. "The Geass is an express contract between the Code bearer and the wielder. The exact number of Code bearers is a number known only to the bearers themselves. The only place where all minds are linked and the contract does not matter is the World of C. Why? Are you planning to take my Code any time soon?"

Lelouch frowned. "I was hoping to take V.V.'s Code to stop my father's plan. Is it possible for one with a Code to take it from another with the Code?"

"Of course not, Lelouch," C.C. reprimanded. "And remember. You only need to keep my Code out of your father's hands, and he will never be able to put Ragnarok into function."

"Your immortality and knowledge are too important for me to risk," Lelouch retorted drily. "The nearest Thought Elevator- it's on Kamine, isn't it? That's where the emperor keeps visiting. For Ragnarok- whatever that is- he wants to use it."

"Congratulations. You're intelligent." C.C. stood up to leave. "Don't meddle in events that don't involve you."

"But it does, doesn't it?" Lelouch asked. "Tell me, who are the other Code bearers?"

C.C. ignored him and left. Once outside, she sighed and looked up. "He really is too intelligent for his own good, you know."

There was a pause. "No, of course I can't tell you what he's planning. That's just bad sportsmanship. And don't warn V.V. He can deal with someone trying to steal his Code- after all, that's how he obtained it from B.B, isn't it- Marianne?"

Behind C.C, a hidden camera recorded her every word. Lelouch deleted the recording from all records with a keystroke. It seemed even C.C. could not be trusted. Someone knocked on the door.

"_Ano, Zero-sama? This is Kouzuki Kallen. May I enter?"_

"_Zero-sama isn't here right now. I will take a message for him, however,"_ Lelouch called. There was no sense in trusting anyone other than Suzaku right now.

"_No, it's all right. I'll come back." _

"_I'll tell him you came by. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."_

As Kallen left, Lelouch smiled. It seemed no one connected Suzaku, the test pilot of the Lancelot, to the mysterious, charismatic terrorist leader Zero. Just as swiftly as it had come, the smile disappeared. And if Suzaku were to be caught, he would be executed almost immediately. For a moment, Lelouch wondered if he should have become Zero in his friend's stead.

No. Even if he was the one person the Britannians wouldn't dare executing, he would still be neutralized. It was easier to pull Suzaku from prison than to try to break himself out and possibly lose subordinates.

"_All this fighting- it's meaningless." _

XxXxX

Kallen stopped by Ohgi's room, pausing before knocking on the door. From the outside, the apartment resembled the ones surrounding it above and below, left and right. On the inside, it was another of the Black Knights' safe houses in Matsuyama. With the loss of the base at Narita, only the core and those currently on duty were at their new base until it was expanded to fit well over a million residents.

"_Oh, hey, Kallen!"_ her former leader called, opening the door in nothing more than a pair of pants and a towel.

"_I just came by to say 'hello' and ask about the group,"_ Kallen explained. _"How is life in the police force?" _

Ohgi smiled cheerfully. _"It's much more satisfying than I thought it would be,"_ he explained. _"We're going after the Refrain dealers now. Actually, that was what I wanted to talk to you about. Come in?" _

Kallen entered, sitting at one of the cheap wooden chairs in the main room. From her position, she could see a small kitchenette and bathroom. _"What is it?" _

"_Could you come with us on a raid? I'm afraid we've started catching the attention of the Night Police, and unfortunately, they've brought their white-painted Gloucesters along. Also, the rest of the group misses you. I'll ask your boss- Zero, isn't he? Good for you, Kallen!- for permission. In the meantime, come out with us someday to celebrate. We're part of the Black Knights now!" _

She smiled at Ohgi's pride and enthusiasm. _"Naoto would be proud of us, wouldn't he?" _

Ohgi smiled back. _"I'm sure he would. And we're all doing fine in the Police division. Actually, I have a meeting in an hour, I'll see you later?" _

"_See you." _

XxXxX

Lelouch watched C.C. board the plane to China. With luck, they would have their treaty soon. But then, the Chinese Federation had only benefits for their cooperation with the Black Knights.

Soon, he promised himself. Soon. He could make not only his wishes but also Suzaku's and so many others' come true, and Japan could return to the paradise he remembered it as.

Then he snorted. Japan would never return to the same state it had been in before the invasion; Britannia's systematic eradication of Japanese culture promised that.

Still, if he could bring peace to a land where the sun rose from, metaphorically or not, he could achieve his goals.

'_The future?'_ C.C.'s voice echoed in his head. He snorted lightly, mostly because she was correct, and her presence faded from his mind.

"It's never for just one reason," he whispered to himself. "I never do anything for just one reason."

He turned and left, not noticing the blinking red eye of the security camera. Within a week, both Schneizel and Cornelia would know exactly who they were dealing with, and C.C. would be barred from returning to Japan- not that she would have to, after all. She was the Black Knights' ambassador to China.

XxXxX

"_You know, I thought our first briefing as the Black Knights would be- well, happier,"_ Kallen whispered to the man beside her. Senba nodded, his bulk straining against the stomach of his uniform.

"_I don't think we did very well in our debut,"_ Asahina, who sat on her other side, whispered. _"We were unprepared, taken by surprise, and then things became worse." _

The door hissed open, and the room fell quiet as the two people known as 'Zero' walked in. Suzaku sat down at the head of the table, but Lelouch remained standing behind and to his right, setting the papers he was carrying down on the desk.

"_Alright,"_ Lelouch began coldly. _"Which do you want first- the good news or the bad news?" _

"_The good news?"_ Kallen hazarded.

"_The good news,"_ Lelouch continued, a hint of anger entering his voice, _"Is that our debut sucked. To be frank, you people were a let-down. Now, given that that is the nature of the good news, do you even want to consider the bad news?" _

"_No?"_ Kallen hazarded, wondering why everyone else was silent. She soon found out why.

"_Too bad,"_ Lelouch went on, _"For one, Britannia thinks we're incompetent. How is that bad? Well, Cornelia has decided to PERSONALLY EMBARK ON A MISSION TO HUNT US ALL DOWN. Also, the public has lost confidence in us. Oh, and the Kyoto House is carefully reevaluating the nature of their 'help' based on future performance. Any questions?" _

"_That is bad,"_ Toudou agreed. _"What is your plan?"_

Lelouch stared at him flatly, and Kallen braced for the eruption. _"What is my plan? MY PLAN? Why don't I just ask you, since you're the knowledgeable source and tactical genius on this matter- I'm just the strategist! People don't even trust me because I wasn't born to the right type of woman, dammit!" _

"_Lelouch,"_ Suzaku warned. _"Calm down. The damage has been done, and now we have to try to figure out what to do next." _

Lelouch took a deep breath and paused, closing his eyes, before opening them again and going on. _"I already have contingency plans and their probable consequences. Please pick the one you like best and implement. If you want to, that is." _

"_What did they say to you this time?"_ Chiba asked. _"Normally you just brush them off." _

"_Say what?"_ Kallen asked, confused. _"Brush what off?" _

"_There are a group of Japanese within the Black Knights and the JLF that very, very explicitly do not want a Britannian anywhere near a Japanese chain of command, despite the fact that Lelouch is the best strategist we have by far. He's the only one who can stand up to Britannia, and it's due to him that we're so organized and powerful." _

"_Due to him?" _That did not say good things about the quality of the rest of the organization, if they depended on one man for their successes….

"_Of course not,"_ Lelouch smirked at her. _"I'd be willing to bet you that the Black Knights would be just as good as ever if I were gone. Toudou is a tactical genius, we managed to preserve much of the structure of the old government, your former leader Ohgi is turning out to be a very competent, qualified leader, as are the rest of your former teammates, and the Kyoto Houses can create all the charisma and presence they want. I'm just useful in dealing with matters involving Britannia." _

"_Is he normally this self-deprecating?"_ Kallen asked everyone.

"_I was being realistic!" _Lelouch complained, shuffling around the folders he had brought before pulling one out.

"_He even uses 'ore' to refer to himself,"_ Urabe joked. _"I think it's the-" _

"_Let's get this meeting back on topic,"_ Lelouch said loudly, handing out sheafs of paper to everyone. _"Also, Kallen, I gave your former teammate Nagata permission for you to go with them on their next raid. Take the Guren with you; we won't be planning anything on that night. Oh, and tell Rakshata she'd be better off building Knightmares for the rest of the troops. I am a terrible pilot, and I have absolutely no wish to put myself on the front lines. You are dismissed. Oh, and please ask Rakshata to come by as soon as possible?"_

As Kallen left, she could hear them opening the various manila folders Lelouch had brought and discussing their contents. As their voices faded out of earshot, she heard Suzaku mention something about psychiatry and an intense PR session. With a sigh, she headed off towards the hangar bay, wondering when they would finally install the PA system.

XxXxX

Standing on the edge of the temple of the Sword of Akasha, Charles di Britannia watched in satisfaction as world events folded out around him, brought to his ears by the voices of the dead.

"The Black Knights, eh? He will learn."

XxXxX

AN: Yes, lots and lots of plotting. Hooray. At the bottom is the entirety of my outline for the rest of this series. Enjoy.

Schneizel = Xanatos Gambit

Lelouch = Xanatos Gambit

Charles = Xanatos Roulette / 30 Xanatos Pileup x2

Suzaku = Xanatos Sucker R1 S24-25


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Oh, god. I forgot. I'm not supposed to use sesquipedalian loquaciousness here. Ugh. See what the SATs do to people? Oh, and Lelouch's legs. He mentioned early on that Rakshata did research into cybernetic implants to help people walk again. He also got cyborg legs like Jeremiah's, but that's because I can't imagine Zero sitting around in a wheelchair and I can't imagine Lelouch getting a Geass/freeing C.C./causing Code Geass (the series) to start by sitting in a wheelchair at Ashford. And the whole point of this was Suzalulu, so yeah.

It's okay, though. From this chapter on, for a long, long time, you can ignore the fact that Lelouch has legs that work. Because they won't. D

Disclaimer: The day I own Code Geass is the day I retcon it so that Lelouch gets a happy ending. Which I'm sure will never happen because the series got the happiest ending it could. Except for that Euphy thing. Which is why _this_ is fanfiction. NOT CANON. Now drill that into your heads.

"English"

"_Japanese" _

'_thoughts'_

XxXxX

Stage 5: Refraction

XxXxX

_In the olden days, when hand-to-hand close-range combat was the norm and physical prowess was everything, the Knights of Rounds were a group of elite warriors, ranging between six and twelve in number depending on the time and sovereign in question. With the onset of modern mechanical weapons, their prestige dimmed because technology rendered their expertise virtually obsolete. However, in 1994, 98__th__ Emperor Charles di Britannia appointed his future Empress, the Lady Knight Marianne vi Britannia nee Lamperouge, as his Knight of One. This appointment marked the sudden reentry of the Knights of Rounds into prominence, as the Lady Marianne was a prominent, talented devicer and test pilot for the Humanoid Autonomous Armored Knight, more commonly known as the Knightmare Frame, or KMF. Within a few years, with the appointment of Lord Bismark Waldstein as the Knight of Two, Lord Gino Weinberg as the Knight of Three, and Lady Dorothea Ernst as the Knight of Four, the Knights of Rounds once again became the preeminent fighting force in the entire world, their combined force on the battlefield unmatched. Singularly, however…. _

XxXxX

"_- that is why we can defeat the Knights of Rounds,"_ Lelouch finished.

"_I hope your data are accurate,"_ Toudou frowned. _"Some of it seems far-fetched."_ He pointed to a document pertaining to the Knight of Ten's performance in Area 16.

"_The Vampire of Britannia is famous for being a bloodthirsty juggernaut,"_ Lelouch said dismissively. _"I'm currently analyzing all the Knights of Rounds' movements in battle, and I think that I can come up with strategies to defeat them." _

This time, it wasn't only Toudou who was eyeing him in slight disbelief.

"_It's just a lot of math, statistics, and observation,"_ Lelouch defended himself. Chiba snorted.

"_What about the Chinese?"_ Asahina asked, adjusting his glasses as he reached for a report. The left lens was cracked slightly.

"_I'm dealing with that,"_ Lelouch replied coolly. _"I sent a representative to the Federation last week. She is supremely qualified." _

The door opened, and Suzaku ran inside. _"Lelouch, I think you had better see this,"_ he gasped. _"It- it's Schneizel. Your older brother. You won't believe what he's broadcasting."_

There was a second of uncomprehending shock before everyone in the conference room dove for the remote.

"_Channel 13, Area 11 News,"_ Suzaku ordered, grabbing a chair and sitting down next to the door. _"It's on all the channels." _

The television screen flickered on, revealing the face second most infamous in the world: Schneizel el Britannia.

"To all people in Area 11," the Britannian prince began. "It has come to our attention that, due to the actions seven years ago, the Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia and his sister Seventy-eighth Princess Nunnally vi Britannia, both of whom were in Area 11 during the war seven years ago, may not be dead. Therefore, we will begin searching for them once more. We are also offering rewards, monetary and otherwise, to people who can offer help in our investigation. Thank you. That is all." The screen switched back to some busty blonde reporter babbling about Schneizel's actions before it switched off. No one spoke or moved.

"_Lelouch?"_ Suzaku asked cautiously, breaking the dead silence in the room. As if motivated by his words, everyone else turned to the Britannian. Lelouch was sitting, clutching the remote as if to break it, an odd look of wide-eyed shock on his face that few of them had ever seen before.

"_Snap out of it,"_ Toudou said roughly. _"This is only another development. So far as anyone outside this room knows, you are only Lelouch Lamperouge. All you need to do is become Lamperouge until this blows over."_

Instead of responding, Lelouch began laughing, curling into a fetal position on his chair, remote and all. _"He won't," _the former prince babbled, his laughter taking on a hysterical note. _"He knows it's me, and he won't stop until he finds me and Nunnally! I don't want to go back!"_

"_I think we should leave him alone until he comes up with a plan,"_ Suzaku said uncomfortably.

"_Meeting adjourned,"_ Chiba agreed, maneuvering her fellow Shiseiken out of the room. Toudou followed, and Suzaku closed the sliding door behind him.

"_I take it that he won't be going to the general meeting of the entire organization?"_ Senba asked. Suzaku shook his head. _"I didn't think so. In any case, we must tell them. The Kyoto House's representative, Katase-san, and the others will be there. Remember, Suzaku, even as Zero, Lelouch is expendable. If he becomes against the resurrection of Japan, you know what to do."_

"_That doesn't mean I want to do it,"_ Suzaku muttered as he watched them go. _'And it doesn't mean I can bring myself to do it, if it comes to that.'_

XxXxX

"What made you make that statement?" Kanon asked quietly.

Schneizel looked at the piles of files on Zero's actions he had analyzed. "I have my reasons," he replied quietly. He looked up at Kanon. "Besides, why wouldn't I want to find my beloved younger siblings?"

Kanon sighed. "You can't seriously believe that he's Zero."

Schneizel pulled open a file. "This is his first appearance. He helped the entire Japanese army vanish from Hokkaido. Since then, although his methods have changed, it all fits the profile of what Lelouch would do. I have considered other options, including Toudou and the possibility of an entirely new person or a group effort, but even then, the chances that Lelouch is not the mastermind behind it all are very slim. Besides, if he is, then he will change his actions, and we can get confirmation. If he is not, then the Black Knights will tailor their actions around my proclamation, and we can move in secret. At the very least, we have cast that doubt into their system."

"If he is working for them, he can't be doing it willingly," Kanon argued, reading the file. Sure enough, there was a grainy picture of a child-like figure standing next to the larger bulk of the man believed to be Toudou and pointing to a screen. "What if they kill him?"

"It will then be a necessary sacrifice." Schneizel took the file back.

Kanon sighed. "You're heartless."

Schneizel only chuckled, a deep, rich sound. "Only when I need to be."

XxXxX

Nunnally hid a gasp as she clutched the miniature television in her hands. On one hand, she wanted to see her older brother Schneizel and Euphy and maybe even Cornelia and Odysseus and Guinevere, but she also knew that matters wouldn't be so simple.

"_It's all right, Nunnally,"_ Kaguya reassured her. _"I'm sure Lelouch-sama will think of something. After all, he is my fiancée, Zero." _

Nunnally smiled at her, wiping away her tears. _"I hope so,"_ she whispered. _"Back then, some of the people could be so cruel. I hope this isn't the case."_

"_Well, if it is, and they do manage to hurt Lelouch-sama, you'll probably regain your eyesight, turn into a giant Knightmare that can see the future, and go on bloody rampages stopping anyone who dares ever fight again,"_ Kaguya teased.

Nunnally laughed. _"That'll never happen, because onii-sama won't fail,"_ she replied confidently. _"Besides, he's an adult now. He's smarter than ever. Even Schneizel won't be able to defeat him."_

Kaguya laughed, a free, unfettered sound like wind chimes. _"That's the spirit!"_

XxXxX

"_What's the date?"_ Lelouch asked quietly.

"_November fifth,"_ Suzaku replied, equally quiet. _"Does the fact that you're communicating with the outside world again mean that you've got a plan? You've been locking yourself in your room for a while, now." _

"_November fifth,"_ Lelouch mused. _"Almost three hundred and fifty years ago, a man named Guy Fawkes tried to blow up the Britannian government. It didn't work out too well. Now? We're trying the same thing. Isn't it ironic?" _

"_The plan?"_ Suzaku repeated.

"_I'm transcribing it into a form other people can understand,"_ Lelouch said, pointing to the piles of paper littering the floor, desk, even the bed. _"It looks like a pigsty in here, doesn't it?" _

Suzaku picked up a sheet of paper. _"This has nothing to do with your plans, does it?" _

Lelouch took the paper from him with a snort. _"Everything I do is relevant."_ He paused, clearing his throat.

"Remember, remember,

The Fifth of November,

The Gunpowder Treason and Plot.

I can think of no reason

Why the Gunpowder Treason

Should ever be forgot."

"_I wrote it this morning for inspiration,"_ he explained. _"Tell Toudou and the others I should have a working plan, contingencies and all, by tomorrow. The day after, at the latest." _

"_And I also came to tell you that you're confined to base,"_ Suzaku blurted out.

His only response was a shrug. _"I guessed as much. I would have confined myself to base even if they hadn't. I take it Schneizel is still searching for me? My ID and pass are on my bed somewhere." _

Suzaku swallowed hard. _"He has pictures,"_ he began. _"Some of them are pretty accurate."_

There was another shrug before Lelouch bent down, shuffled through the loose paper piled beside his chair, and finally pulled out a crumpled, wadded sheet before smoothing it out to reveal chicken scratches that turned into his usual flowing, precise handwriting. _"I'm not surprised. Forensic science and good spies can do a lot." _

"_You're not typing this?"_ Suzaku asked, picking up another sheet to reveal a diagram of some sort, hastily sketched, and accompanying equations he was fairly sure he had only ever seen in an advanced linear algebra textbook. Lelouch's statement had hit a little too close to home, but the Black Knights were a large organization and there were bound to be leaks.

"_This is only the rough draft,"_ Lelouch explained, not looking up. _"It's easier for me to keep track of things this way."_

Suzaku peered at the miniscule, perfect kanji. _"What are you writing?"_

"_Ohgi-san wanted me to give him a comprehensive list of all Refrain dealers and the best method to take them out by,"_ Lelouch explained. _"Right now I'm finishing compiling the contingency plans based off the dealers' behavioral patterns. I have no idea how they interact with their customers on a day-to-day basis or with each other, and I won't be there to supervise in case something goes wrong, so I want to cover as many possibilities as I can here."_

Suzaku frowned. Lelouch had always been thin, but now he looked positively skeletal; Suzaku bet that if he were to run his hands down his friend's torso, he would be able to feel not only every single rib and vertebra but also the outlines of some organs, and the baggy shirt he was wearing only emphasized that fact. The bags under his eyes looked like they had been painted on with mascara; obviously, Schneizel's proclamation had cost him much psychologically. He trembled slightly; when his pen dipped down to inscribe yet another precise word onto the paper, only the greater friction of the pen sliding along the paper kept his strokes from wavering.

"_You look like shit."_

"_Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Suzaku."_ Well, if his tongue was still as acerbic as ever, Suzaku supposed that he was just fine. But then- his mind almost clicked into a realization.

"_You overdosed on caffeine again, didn't you?"_ the accusation came out more dryly than he had expected. _"Did you steal the base's entire stash of tea again? No wonder we've all been drinking coffee for the past few days." _

"_It's under my bed,"_ Lelouch said absentmindedly. _"Most of it, anyways. I ended up not needing as much this time."_ Thin, bony hands set down the pen and straightened an inch-thick stack of papers, setting a title page and table of contents on top before shoving the whole packet into a manila envelope and sealing it. _"You know what, I don't think I'm going to type this up. Can you give this to Kallen? She's going with the Black Knights on their next raids." _

Suzaku took the packet. Before he left, he called back, _"get some sleep, or I'll drug you again." _

"_You wouldn't dare,"_ came the confident reply. _"You don't want to see the results of what happens when you combine a depressant with a stimulant. Besides, remember what happened last time you tried it?"_

Suzaku didn't bother dignifying that last jab with a reply and shut the door behind him, but not before marching over to Lelouch's bed, finding that damn pass hidden under a pillow, coverlet, a sock, and more sheets of paper covered with confusing symbols than he wanted to see in the rest of his life, and taking it and Lelouch's ability to leave the building with him.

XxXxX

Kallen aimed her gun at the dealer and pulled the trigger; in automatic mode the AK-74 spread a burst of bullets into the man's torso, effectively shredding him in half. _"Die, you Britannian leech,"_ she snarled. The Guren's key was a solidly comforting lump hidden under the black shirt and jacket of the police arm of the Black Knights.

"_It's nice to see we can do a little good in the world,"_ Nagata murmured. He still hadn't forgiven himself for not taking Naoto's place in Shinjuku incident. _"Kallen?" _

Kallen watched as Tamaki fiddled with the mechanism on the bomb. _"We're almost done here,"_ she called back. _"After this we're heading to Tokyo?" _

"_All twenty-three of its wards," _Ohgi agreed. _"Team Omega and Team Ro have already finished their jobs. This means that Shikoku is pretty much cleared. Tamaki, detonate that in twenty." _

"_Sure, sure," _Tamaki drawled, setting the timer. _"Oops." _

Kallen froze. _"WHAT?!" _

"_We have ten minutes- run!" _

"_Damn you!" _Every Black Knight in sight began running for the nearest available exit, some making their own when the doors became too crowded. _"Tamaki, you idiot!" _

Kallen barely smashed through a window and made it out of the blast radius before the bomb detonated. As the warehouse went up in flames behind her, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. _"Are the Knight Police going to come after us for this one?"_

Ohgi shook her head, flipping through the inch-thick manual-cheatsheet Lelouch had given him. _"I doubt it. It seems that the Black Knights are also making a raid on the Besshi copper mine. Apparently, they have quite large stores of not only copper but also sakuradite there." _

Inoue smiled. It was not a pleasant smile. _"I wouldn't want to be Britannia right now."_

"_I wouldn't want to be wearing this uniform or anywhere near this area when the Knight Police show up,"_ Minami reminded them as they all made breaks for it.

Ohgi paused. _"Kallen, return to school for now. We'll contact you when we finish setup on Honshu."_

"_Hai."_ Considering she was 'on loan' to the Black Knights' police force (partially to gather more battle data for the Guren, Rakshata had admitted), Ohgi was technically her superior now. Her mind wandered back to the Britannian she had met. Zero truly was a mystery.

XxXxX

"Kallen! You're back!" Milly cheered. "I'm sorry the incident at Lake Kawaguchi took such a toll on you."

Kallen looked down. "I'm sorry," she offered quietly, although that was the last thing she felt.

Or maybe not. Why was she back at school again? She'd rather be weight-lifting in her own spacious bedroom.

At least she could blow some steam off tonight. After all, their first raid was coming up; the Guren had just been shipped over, and Ohgi had finally finished reading over Zero's instructions.

Even now, she could remember the look on her former leader's face when she had given him the packet. _"Who the hell gives out instructions so complicated?"_ he had complained. That look had quickly turned to respect upon perusing the Table of Contents. Kallen remembered the look on the Britannian boy's face. Seriously, he might have been pretty, but his obsession was a great turn-off.

"Ah, Kallen! Earth to Kallen!" Milly called, waving her hand in front of Kallen's face. Kallen yelped and backed up, landing on her butt.

Screw that. School _sucked_. The only thing keeping Kallen from breaking cover and storming out was the lure of being able to fight Refrain dealers for a month straight.

Even then, she was tempted to just hop into her Guren and drive off.

What was the use of being one of the best devicers in the world if she couldn't even pilot her Guren?

"I'm sorry!" Milly broke into her thoughts again. This time, Kallen accepted the hand up. After all, Suzaku and many of the younger Black Knights had told her how lucky she was to be able to go to school. She was forcibly reminded of the Britannian- Le douche or whatever his name was. His parents must have been crazy or high or drunk or something when they named him. But how did he feel about school?

"Ah, it's no problem," she demurred, palming a sheet of paper. Was this Britannian, against all odds, actually an informant? If so, she didn't want to consider the possiblities of the school. "I believe I can still attend class."

"That's the spirit!" Milly cheered. "Give that to Lelouch or Suzaku-kun, will you?"

Kallen blinked. So that was what his name was. What kind of mother would allow her son to be named 'Suspicious' in _French_? "Okay. I'll be seeing him in a month or so."

Milly sighed, and Kallen realized she knew much, much more than she was letting on. "It's all right. It's not important, anyways. But do be friends with Suzaku and Lelouch? They're so lonely, and almost no one else is their age. At least say 'hi' and be nice around them the next time you meet them, alright?"

Kallen was about to blurt something embarrassing about her position in the Black Knights' and about their feelings toward their strategist but stopped herself in time. Sure, many of the Black Knights were fairly hypocritical, but that didn't excuse her for giving their secrets.

The next week, Kallen opened the note and read its contents out to Suzaku, who thanked her and promised to pass the message on.

The upper echelons of the Black Knights were planning something big. And it was something she didn't know about.

_Almost done. Kaminejima. Be discreet. _

_-C.C._

Kouzuki Kallen promised to get to the bottom of it all.

XxXxX

Kallen hissed as the Guren dodged an attack from the approaching unknown Knightmare.

"_It's all right,"_ Ohgi reassured her. _"We couldn't know that they'd replace the Lancelot so quickly." _

"_Backup!" _Kallen called.

"_No good,"_ Inoue reported. _"We've already accomplished our objectives here. Let's leave!" _

Kallen maneuvered the Guren Nishiki away from the red-gold-blue machine, only to have it suddenly appear in front of her. She barely avoided a direct hit; its MVS blade rebounded off her radiation wave before it disappeared again and she backed into a corner, revving up the Guren's left arm for another devastating blast. _"That damn thing's fucking teleporting!"_ she snarled into her microphone.

"_Are you sure you ain't on crack, Kallen?"_ Tamaki's voice floated through. Numerous _"Shut up, Tamaki"_s could be heard in the aftermath of his words, Kallen's voice included.

"_I don't understand it myself,"_ she admitted. _"This is one just about the last place we have information on. Let's just leave."_

Almost ten minutes later, all the Black Knights had once again made a hurried exit and were now counting the last few seconds to explosion.

_**BOOM! **_

On the other side of the burning warehouse, the Vincent's factsphere sensors beeped as they watched the destruction unfold. The Black Knights' heat traces were lost to the fire.

"Damn it," a dull, male, almost childlike voice muttered in the cockpit before the Vincent took off, back to the Britannian base. There was no new information gleaned about the Black Knights' new red monster than what they had already known since before he had fought it. "What a waste of time."

XxXxX

Rolo pulled off his flight suit, ignoring the nervous officers of Cornelia's army. His heart twinged, aching from repeated use of his Geass. For now, the Vincent was his to use, although the devicer of that red unit had been almost unnaturally talented. No Geass, but just plain skill. Rumor had it that the devicer was actually a red-haired sexy tomboy of a girl, but even most of the Black Knights had never seen her up close.

"Um- Mr. Haliburton?" one of the officers stammered, and Rolo sent him a dead look, fingering his trusty killing knife.

"Yes?"

"I can't believe the Homeland sent _this_ to us," another officer muttered under his breath. "That brat."

The next second, he was dead, his blood pooling into the floor, and Rolo was forcibly restraining himself from clutching his chest in pain. _'Shit. I- I overused it.'_

"Ah, nevermind." A few moments later, the original officer and his lackeys had all vacated the hangar. Rolo rolled his eyes imperceptibly.

No one ever dared insult him again. He could feel their wary eyes on him, like prey watching a predator of uncertain temperament, but they actively avoided him.

This was fine. He wouldn't know what to do if they approached him, either. It wasn't something he had learned.

The only thing he could do well was use his Geass to kill, and so he did.

XxXxX

Suzaku leaned down, watching Lelouch sleep.

"It's been days already," Chiba commented from the doorway. "I just came to get those stats about our Gekka that he's been compiling for me. Just how long did he stay up?"

Suzaku looked at the tea supplies they had dug up from under Lelouch's bed. "Judging by how much tea he drank and how much our water bill rose, probably most of the time. He spent quite a while on the reports that the police arm sent back; Cornelia's had very little contact with the Emperor and her older brother Schneizel alike, but apparently Japan is not a very popular place among the royal family. We should let him sleep, though. Just because he's Britannian doesn't mean we should mistreat him."

"What makes you think that we do?" Chiba asked, pulling up Lelouch's chair and sitting on it. "As far as I can see, we treat him the same way we'd treat anyone else of his rank and usefulness."

Suzaku gave her a look. "Do you ever see how many of the Black Knights treat him just because he happened to be born to the wrong parents? It's not hard. Just watch the next time he goes somewhere relatively public. And even you people are to blame. How many times do you all warn me not to trust him, despite the fact that he has less reason to betray the Black Knights and more reason to help us than you and I have? In fact, I think that's the only reason why I'm Zero and not him. It's stupid. Oh, and I can look good piloting a Knightmare, because you won't allow him access to anything more technologically advanced than a knife or, in an emergency, something with a little more range. I can't believe you people even monitor his internet usage!"

Chiba looked down at the document in his hands. "Well, in any case, that's something we can't address. You should tell him not to do his battle plans while on caffeine binges, though. It's not good for him, and the quality of the planning suffers. It'll become problematic when we face people like Schneizel."

Suzaku gave her a stare. "Don't change the subject," he demanded. "Were you even paying attention to my words at all? We can free Japan with Lelouch's help, yes, but what comes after? Do we just kick all the Britannians out? Some of them are our allies, and we'd look terrible in the eyes of the rest of the world. Do we kill them all? That's even worse. Do we instigate a reversed Number system of our own? That makes us hypocrites. No, we need to learn how to coexist with them, to work together for a common, mutually beneficial goal. Oh, and you should let him get out more. Going out only for major battles or what passes for major battle s around here "

"Did Lelouch tell you this or did you figure it out on you own?" Urabe asked dryly from the doorway. "You usually don't think things this deeply. And you usually don't talk this much. Chiba, you were gone for so long I thought you'd gotten lost around here or something."

Suzaku had the grace to merely look offended. "I actually thought that one out on my own." Then he relented. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit frustrated, that's all. I know our base is huge, but I haven't been doing much lately. Even Cornelia hasn't been active, and Lelouch seems to be turning into a hikikomori."

Chiba looked equally offended. "Don't doubt the power of the Shiseikan, and don't wake the sleeping Britannian."

"Hey!" Urabe complained. He would have continued complaining, but at that moment, Lelouch stirred. "Suzaku?" he murmured sleepily, shifting on the bed.

"Go back to sleep," Suzaku replied.

"That's an order, vi Britannia," Chiba added.

"Don't call me that," Lelouch muttered petulantly. "Do you even have the authority to do that? Besides, you two were having a philosophical debate again, weren't you? I told you I wanted to join in the next time."

Suzaku sighed. "The debate is on hold. Chiba needs to read over her stats, both she and Urabe apparnetly have something they need to do, I have some appointment with Rakshata the Mad Scientist over something to do with tweaking the Lancelot, and you are going to kill yourself if you keep working yourself too hard. Then you'd be useless to the Black Knights, and Nunnally would be sad."

Lelouch was already asleep. That wasn't surprising; Suzaku had given the same spiel every time Lelouch pushed himself so far, which was at least a couple times each year, and after the first few Lelouch had learned how to tune him out and just go back the sleep he craved.

"I'll get you something to eat when you wake up," Suzaku told the prone form.

There was no answer, but Suzaku somehow felt better about his day. And maybe being near Lelouch wouldn't make him feel like he wasn't doing enough. Funny how a sleeping boy could make people feel so guilty and paranoid.

At least after that the rest of the Black Knights' high command structure became more open around Lelouch.

XxXxX

"Alright then," C.C. muttered as she bowed to the Eunuch Generals. Her mission had been almost ridiculously easy, and she was eager to hurry back to where the real action was. She had a bad feeling, one that wouldn't go away; news other than local gossip traveled slowly within the Federation. It was probably nothing, however, just frustration that she had been kept out of the loop for over a month. Of course she didn't care about Lelouch that way. Mao wasn't even worth thinking about, not anymore. She couldn't forgive herself for making that mistake with him.

"The Chinese Federation recognizes the Black Knights as the legitimate government of Nippon," a eunuch, the one with tall, ashen skin and glasses, squeaked. "We wish you a safe return."

"And you as well," C.C. replied, bowing. She couldn't wait to get out of here. V.V. was in the Chinese Federation, and she no longer wanted anything to do with the Geass Directorate.

Although imagining the look on Lelouch's face when he realized he'd have to take over the Directorate when he took her Code as well would have been worth the effort.

Bah. C.C. made her farewells and left, a treaty very favorable to the Black Knights under her belt.

In this case, literally and figuratively. One could never tell, with the Britannian security, so the safest place for her copy of the pact was in a long, thin hidden pocket sewn on the inside of her belt.

C.C. snorted. Under her belt, indeed. She had to mention that one to Lelouch and maybe his friend when she got back.

The entire way back to Shikoku, she kept an eye out for people with Geass or even V.V. It never hurt to be too aware (unless one was talking about paranoia, but that's something different).

Somehow, she had the feeling that Lelouch was in deep shit.

And that he needed a good sleep.

"Things are getting interesting," she smiled. Perhaps, in this choice, she had picked the right person to make a contract with.

"The power of the king will make you lonely, but it will also give you the power you need to change the world," she whispered. "Will you be the one to do it this time?"

The guy sitting in the seat next to her (C.C, as a rule, always took the window seat. It had saved her from a nasty death in a crash fifty years ago, back when planes still ran on fossil fuels.) probably thought she was some kind of insane lady or an overly enthusiastic novel writer. That bastard.

XxXxX

Mao hummed happily to himself as he wandered around Matsuyama aimlessly, searching for a lead. Where the hell was his beloved C.C? He was fairly sure he had tracked her down to Shikoku.

Ah! There! Someone had seen her with another person, a Britannian with purple eyes and black hair, two weeks ago. Mao smiled. It had to be him. His successor. The one rumored to have the most frightening Geass. V.V. had been accurate in his suggestions.

With a cheerful whistle, he shouldered his trusty chainsaw and headed for whatever-the-place-was-called-damn-those-proud-Japanese-[censored]-with-their-overly-modified-Chinese.

Jeez, he couldn't wait to confront his successor and take back C.C.

"Shut up, you stupid voices. I'm not suspicious-looking, I'm not talking to myself, and my hair color is perfectly natural, thank you very much!"

Needless to say, his words didn't reassure anyone who heard them. He flipped them all off and headed for Bess-something. That copper mine.

XxXxX

AN: This chapter feels bloated. Who didn't get the _Nightmare of Nunnally_ reference? XP Guess which parts I wrote in at 3:00 AM. (hint, this AN, too)


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This chapter is dedicated to my faithful flamer, animefan29. Without you, I don't know what I'd be doing right now, but your reviews always make me want to explain myself and check my work. And give the following warning.

WARNING: Typos. Incontinuity. THIS STORY IS AU. The realization that since Zero's rebellion has been around for seven years, Britannia's military capacities and Knightmare technology has speeded up.

Disclaimer: If you think I own Code Geass, you are sadly mistaken. If word reaches me that you have voiced this belief, I will feed you to animefan29, whether either of you like it or not.

"English"

"_Japanese" _

'_thoughts'_

XxXxX

Stage 7: Mirror Point

XxXxX

_The Sixth Generation Knightmare Frames brought little advancement to technology, but the continuing rebellions in Area 11 forced about an increase in the funding and scope of research in Knightmare and other military technology. As such, the Fifth Generation is known as the Lost Generation, and the Sixth Generation often merged with the Seventh Generation due to the early arrival of Seventh Generation Frames, the most famous of which are the Lancelot, which was hijacked by Zero and the Black Knights, the Guren Nishiki, which was piloted by the mysterious woman known only as the 'Ace of the Black Knights', and the Vincent, which was piloted by an equally mysterious young man. Other frames include the Variable Knightmare Frame Tristan, piloted by Knight of Three Gino Weinberg, the teen who became a member of the Rounds only a few days before Zero first showed himself in Shinjuku; the Tristan was the first of its kind to be able to transform between different functions as a Knightmare and a fighter jet. Incidentally, all these Frames were used in the Wars over Area 11. _

XxXxX

Gino whistled. "Wow," he said. "That's my new Knightmare?"

"It's the Tristan," Anya muttered, taking a picture. "How pretty."

"It even turns into a fighter jet," the proud mechanic said. "You need something special, Lord Weinberg, now that you are a member of the Rounds. It was just finished. Congratulations."

Gino laughed and ran around the Knightmare, examining every last inch of it with his eyes. "It's awesome!"

"Match, then?"

"Let's see how it matches up with the Mordred," Gino challenged. "I bet I can finally beat you now!"

"Um, shouldn't you test it out first?" the mechanic asked.

Gino smiled. "Exactly!"

"We leave for Area 18 in two weeks," Anya said, putting her diary away and heading for the changing rooms. "Practice is good."

The mechanic left, muttering about crazy Knightmare pilots making his job harder. Gino's laugh reverberated around the enormous metal hangar in his wake. "Let's go!"

Somehow, both Knightmares made it out of the fight in one piece. The mechanic soon quit his job, claiming overstress and a heart condition.

Gino laughed it all off and wondered when he could test Tristan out on the front lines.

XxXxX

Lelouch woke up, an odd feeling in his stomach. It was far too quiet in here; what was going on?

Quietly, he pulled on his short-sleeved uniform jacket and a pair of boots (he noted that he should have done the laundry a week ago) and slipped out the door.

There was no one in the hallways; that was odd, since this hallway was the only one that led to the laundry rooms, and usually there would be a few Black Knights waiting around with bags of smelly clothes.

Turning the corner he almost ran into Suzaku.

"_What the hell happened?" _

Suzaku grinned and enveloped him in a bear hug. _"You did it! We have backing from the Chinese Federation!" _

Lelouch squirmed uncomfortably. _"Oh. And I can't breathe, Suzaku, you idiot." _

"_Geez, way to spoil a good surprise,"_ C.C. snorted, walking up to them. In one hand she held a mug of something cold and in the other hand she held an entire pizza. _"Someone decided to host a party in the cafeteria. Warning: that Tamaki guy from the police section got drunk. You don't want so see what he's doing." _

"_I'm sure it's amusing to everyone else who's drunk," _Lelouch deadpanned.

"_They also offered us asylum on the artificial energy-generating Penglai Island," _C.C. continued. _"This has restored the Kyoto House's trust in us, fortunately."_

Lelouch sighed. _"Are we moving?"_

C.C. shot him a dirty look. _"How should I know? And didn't you get my note?" _

"_DoyouwanttogotothepartyLelouch?" _Suzaku asked before his friend and the woman that his friend had a distinctly odd relationship with got into a fight.

"_Wait. What? C.C, what note?" _Lelouch ran through Suzaku's words again. _"Oh. No. I'm not in the mood, sorry. Actually, do you want to take a walk?"_

"_This coming from the guy who hates exercise?"_ Suzaku asked incredulously. _"Why the sudden interest?"_

"_He was trying to talk to you in a private place,"_ C.C. retorted, pulling off a cheesy slice of pizza and biting into it. _"Idiot. Forget about the note."_

"_Oh. Um-" _

Lelouch sighed. _"Never mind. Just walk with me anyways? I feel cooped up." _

"_When was the last time you actually left the base?" _

"_The Lake Kawaguchi incident. I think I scared some people then." _Lelouch winced as his Geass gave another twinge, covering his eye briefly.

"_Is your Geass evolving or something?"_ Suzaku asked curiously as they paused in front of the enormous hangar doors. He swiped his ID card over the scanner and they slid open with a pneumatic hiss.

Lelouch shrugged. _"I don't know." _

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Do we need a destination?" _Lelouch picked his way across the dirt trail marred with Landspinner tracks.

"_Eventually we do. Hey, what's that?"_

Lelouch looked to where Suzaku was pointing. _"It looks like- a person? Call this in, Suzaku, and we'll check the body."_

Suzaku fumbled for his radio as Lelouch moved forward cautiously. _"This is Q-1, reporting to base. We found a body in the forest, sector A-31. The figure is a white-haired young man who appears to be in his early twenties. K-1 has gone to check for stats." _

There was a brief crackle before the radio in his hand flared to life. _"This is R-28. Um, I- wait, who are you again?"_

Suzaku cursed the fact that even the people who should have been at their stations had gone to celebrate. _"This is so unprofessional," _he grumbled into the radio. _"Just record that we found this man into the computer and send someone out ASAP." _

"_Ah, hai-hai!"_ the operator babbled as the connection cut.

The man on the ground stirred. "Ah, C.C.-_sama_, I came to find you." Lelouch waved Suzaku back.

"_People who are unconscious don't speak in full-AAARGH!"_ The man in question jumped up, tackling Lelouch. Suzaku pulled out his gun and backed away slowly, watching the fight progress.

Lelouch was a skinny teen who hadn't really hit his growth spurt, probably weighed two-thirds of what the white-haired man did, and was really out of shape from being holed up in his room so long. His opponent had enough skill to lie in hiding and, from what Suzaku could see, use a chainsaw with a sakuradite-enhanced engine.

Really, he never stood a chance. "Obey me!"

"_They really need to stop underestimating you," _Suzaku said, watching the white-haired man retrieve his chainsaw with a vacant smile. _"It's not good for them. Who is he and why is he here? And what do we tell the rest of the Black Knights?"_

Lelouch looked down, holding his left eye again. _"I'll think of something."_

XxXxX

Carline le Britannia was furious. Soon, a delicate, expensive porcelain vase sailed through the air, crashing against the wall next to the door.

"Stupid Cornelia," she grumbled. "Why won't she just let me attack the Black Knights? It's so much easier to just kill them all off."

The door opened, revealing Cornelia li Britannia.

"Carline le Britannia,"the elder woman announced.

"What?" Carline sulked.

"You have been reassigned to the war with the EU. Please pack your bags and leave as soon as possible."

Stung by this rude leaving, Carline swore she'd return to Area 11 and show Cornelia someday. Someday, she'd garner a reputation fiercer than Schneizel's and more frightening than Luciano's.

XxXxX

Yoshitaka Minami wasn't a happy man.

"_What the hell happened to our transport, Tamaki!?"_ well, at least he wasn't the only one. Naoto's former guerilla resistance cell found themselves staring at the boat in question.

"_Tamaki,"_ Kallen finally broke in. _"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU THINK WE COULD ROW OURSELVES AND THE GUREN BACK TO SHIKOKU IN FRICKIN' ROWBOAT YOU IDIOT?!" _

Tamaki cowered._ "I'm sorry! I'msorryImsorryImsorry! Please don't hurt me!"_ Kallen stomped back to her Guren. _"God, she scares me so much."_

"_It's your fault this time,"_ Kento scolded. _"Ohgi?"_

Ohgi shifted uncomfortably. _"I'm calling in a favor from a friend."_

"_And?"_

A rather familiar dilapidated fishing boat appeared.

"_Hey, isn't that the boat from-?"_ Inoue asked.

"_Yeah."_

"_Oh, you have got to be kidding me! How is that boat better?" _

"_Correction,"_ Minami sniped in frustration, _"How is any boat not better than you crappy rowboat?!"_

"_Aww, man! I'm sorry!"_ Tamaki moaned as they boarded the ship. _"Eeew! I stepped in fish guts!"_

"_Tamaki, just shut up!"_ Tamaki threw himself out of the way as the Guren almost ran him over in Kallen's rush to get going.

"_This is unfair,"_ Tamaki muttered to himself as the boat sailed off. He had his pride, too, dammit!

XxXxX

V.V. stared at the capsule. "I'm glad you finished this project so quickly," he said smoothly.

"Ah, yes, well thank you," Bartley babbled. Behind him, the three scientists fidgeted nervously.

"Still, I have to ask you the question; where is C.C?"

"I'm afraid we lost her in Shinjuku," Bartley admitted.

"The Shinjuku incident," V.V. pronounced, smiling up at the enormous Thought Elevator behind the capsule. "Now, Lord Jeremiah Gottwald will go to capture Zero, who is thought to be the immortal witch C.C. We also don't know who she may have contracted with in the time she's been out of contact. With things coming to a head, we need to retrieve her. Lord Jeremiah- his anti-Geass is working properly?"

"Yes, my lord," Bartley said, breaking out in a cold sweat. V.V's voice boded ill.

"Then all that remains is to awaken him, yes?" V.V. continued before any of them could answer. "And to determine your punishment for daring to lay hands on one with the Code."

"NOOOOO!" Bartley screamed as he was dragged away by V.V's guards.

"What a sad, clichéd ending for him," the young immortal murmured sarcastically. "Isn't that why we're changing the world?"

The figure floating in orange liquid made no comment. He was still asleep, after all. Soon, V.V. could send him on a hunt.

Soon, he would rid the world of _that_ woman's legacy, C.C's willingness or no. She infuriated him beyond measure.

The anti-Geass system had been developed, and Gottwald, who hated Zero for fighting against the government and almost killing him, could be turned.

Zero almost certainly wasn't Lelouch, but Gottwald would see him as a threat to the Prince nonetheless. At the very least, Gottwald would see Zero as having influenced the Prince for the worse. And by taking _that_ woman's children to the Directorate, supposedly for their protection, he was sealing their fate. After that, he could be disposed and a more tractable successor created.

And Charles would never have to know of it.

XxXxX

Lelouch eyed the other three men in the room. _"This is just a brief status report," _he commented. _"Kyoto house has agreed to reinstate their backing of our actions due to the success in the destruction of the Refrain black market." _

Toudou blinked in pleasant surprise. _"Is this true?"_

Lelouch wordlessly handed him a single sheet of paper. _"Destroy it when you're done." _

General Katase stretched stiffened muscles. _"Good, because our Knightmares really need a good tuning, and because most of our political actions are dependent on the Kyoto house." _

Lelouch's face went blank for a second. _"I'm sure they are,"_ he said carefully.

General Katase frowned. _"Stop worrying about what comes out of your mouth. After all, to be Japanese is to hold the ideal in your heart. And if we make fun ourselves, it only makes you seem like a prude. That's partially why you're not popular. You don't portray yourself like the others. It's almost the same as shoving the fact that you're Britannian down our throats. We already know you're loyal." _

"_I'm not like the others, anyway,"_ Lelouch shrugged. _"I'll try that. Oh, and why are you sending as ambassador to China?" _

The third man, head of Intelligence and Logistics, spoke up. _"Do you even have one yet?" _

"_Yes! Mind your own business, Yamada Taro." _

"_Except that minding my business means poking my nose into yours." _

"_Stop splitting hairs and go commit seppuku or something." _

"_Shut up and go away. This meeting is adjourned."_ Lelouch almost punched the pressure plate that opened the door in his hurry.

"_We don't act like that, either," _Yamada Taro muttered as he left, characteristically last. _"Only Shinichiro Tamaki does." _

"_At least my name isn't Yamada Taro,"_ Lelouch told the door as it closed in his face.

XxXxX

"_Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye,"_ Nunnally sang as she crossed pinkies with Kaguya. _"Do you know if Brother's alright?_

The Japanese noble giggled. _"Of course he's alright. Hey, do you want to plan our wedding?"_

Nunnally smiled back. _"Why don't we visit him?"_

Kaguya retracted her hand. _"Because he's in Shikoku. It's too far for even us to make a trip. But someday, when he comes back, I promise, Nunna-chan." _

Nunnally smiled. _"I hope. I miss Brother so much. I haven't seen him that much." _

"_Well, we'll just have to tell him how you feel next time we see him, won't we?"_

Nunnally sniffed, a suspicious prickling warmth lining her eyelashes. _"Yes, we will."_

"_Hey, in the meantime, do you want to visit Clovisland or something?" _

"_Clovisland?" _

"_Ah, Nunnally, you didn't know? Clovisland opened just last week!" _

"_Okay!" _

XxXxX

Schneizel watched the EU council members squabble amongst themselves. Really, it was only too easy to incite them, the legacy of centuries- a millennium, really- of strife.

At this rate, the war would be over almost before it began. And then he could focus on more pressing matters.

Zero was one of them. In fact, he checked all files concerning Zero and Lelouch in the past few years. Lelouch had never been an angry one, nor one to hold a grudge; in all likelihood he was either being manipulated (and Schneizel hoped he wasn't) or he was an amnesiac, in which Schneizel hoped there would be a cure. Refrain, perhaps? He had heard that, in diluted form, it wasn't very addictive the first time.

Still, he couldn't wait to get out of here and back to his job- bringing security to Britannia. And what better way to secure Area 11 once and for all than by capturing the notorious Zero?

"I have heard that you recently came from the coast of Area 11?" the French representative sniped. "Perhaps you were discussing similar matters with the Chinese Federation?"

Schneizel thought back to the folders sitting on his desk back in his office in the Avalon. "Oh, that was merely a family visit and my paying my final respects to my dear brother Clovis."

The man looked discomfited; all present remembered the sudden, bloody Shinjuku massacre. Schneizel personally thought it had all been blown out of proportion.

"So, gentlemen," he continued, bringing everyone's attentions back to the meeting at hand. "How about this alternative to the annexation of Alsace-Lorraine?"

That started another set of squabbles between France and Germany that escalated into involving Poland and, due to a careless remark, Romania, of all countries, culminating in the German representative screaming the German equivalent of, "go back to Bucharest, you shit-eating Communist pig!" at the Romanian representative.

While that was happening, he wondered what his father was doing.

'_That man- he has no sense of now. He has lost sense of his duty to his people. He is unfit to be Emperor.'_

For now Schneizel el Britannia would play the nice, kind prince, loyal to his family and to his country.

He had no desire to become Emperor, but he would rather see himself on the throne and his family destroyed than to see Britannia fall due to Imperial negligence.

XxXxX

"So your name is Mao?"

The man named Mao nodded.

"Do you speak Japanese?"

"_Of course!" _

Lelouch smiled and switched languages. _"Then pretend to be an ordinary person and join the Black Knights the normal way. You will pretend you are not under my Geass until I tell you otherwise, and you will not betray me, Suzaku, or the Black Knights in general. Don't kill anyone, and don't mind rape them, either. Loyalty is in that order. Oh, and hide that Geass of yours, one way or another."_

"_Yes!"_ The Geass faded from Mao's eyes. _"I have somehow turned it off! Thank you, Lelouch-sama!" _

"_This is the weirdest conversation I have ever had,"_ Suzaku muttered under his breath, watching the Chinese albino skip off in high spirits.

"_Even if the Geass to read minds is wasted on him, it may turn out to be useful some day,"_ Lelouch shrugged. _"I have my doubts as to his mental capacity, though. Who wants to tell C.C?" _

"I saw," the immortal witch commented, stepping out. "Of all possibilities, that is one of the kinder ones. Thank you."

"I wasn't doing it for him or for you," Lelouch demurred coldly. "Don't be so grateful. I pity whoever is in his cell. And I asked him about his past. Everything, C.C. He was an orphan in China before you gave him his Geass, and then you abandoned him when it became troublesome and it became evident he couldn't fulfill your wish. What about my own Geass? It's acting up the same way."

"Make him his own cell, then," C.C. said, ignoring Lelouch's implications and tossing him a box with a contact lens inside. "You should be able to create some sort of elite corps like the Knight of Rounds or something. Use the contact. It's special and blocks people from seeing your Geass, like his sunglasses did. In your case, that should be a substitute for turning it off. If it gets stronger, though, even I can't do anything about it. And when is that Sugiyama guy coming back? He makes the best pizza."

Lelouch pulled out his phone and tossed it to her. "Call Ohgi or something. They're clearing the Refrain dealers on Honshuu. He's on my speed dial."

C.C. flipped through his phonebook, occasionally snorting at the entries. "You have no life."

"Shut up. Go hug Cheese-kun or something."

"Stupid virgin."

Suzaku burst out laughing at the nonplussed look on Lelouch's face. _"She got you there."_

"_Suzaku, if you keep this up, I'm not letting you go back to Tokyo Sokkai." _

"_Euphy!"_

"_Stop being obsessed with my beloved half sister!"_

"_It's not an obsession! You're the obsessed one!" _

C.C. sat down and waited for the man on the other end to pick up the phone as she watched the two friends engage in a battle of wits that somehow ended up with Suzaku putting Lelouch into a stranglehold.

Enjoying some sun on board a random fishing boat in the middle of the Sea of Japan, Ohgi fumbled for his phone, flushing guiltily when he accidentally dropped it over the railing. He watched it sink to the bottom of the ocean and sighed.

"_It's all right," _Tamaki drawled, putting a sympathetic arm around Ohgi's shoulders. _"The Black Knights'll reimburse ya." _

"_That was our only secure line to headquarters,"_ Ohgi muttered nervously. _"And someone was calling me. With Zero's phone number." _

Tamaki whistled. _"You're in so deep shit."_

Back in the Black Knights' base in Shikoku, C.C. threw the phone at the wall in the frustration after Ohgi failed to pick up the phone after thirty minutes and the battery died. Then she paused. "Oh, shit. I left Cheese-kun behind! Hey, failprince! I'm going to retrieve Cheese-kun! Give me a credit card!"

"I'm fairly sure our contract doesn't extend to this," Lelouch muttered. "And stop distancing yourself. Didn't I promise you we were accomplices?"

C.C. smiled and palmed one of the cards scattered on Lelouch's desk. "I'll be back in a week."

XxXxX

Kallen looked at the old Britannian pictures, clicking on various links occasionally.

Ten years ago, Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia and Eighty-Seventh Princess Nunnally vi Britannia had been sent to Japan as political hostages following the death of their mother, the Empress Marianne, and an altercation with their father. There were records and articles pertaining to the two as early as their mother's ascendance to the Knights of Rounds, but there was nothing after.

It was as if someone had simply wiped the trail clean, as if in the eyes of the media and quite possibly the public in general. Kallen frowned, clicking her windows shut, and stared at the paper sitting innocently on the desk.

Kaminejima. A small island in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but ancient ruins. There were no known deposits of sakuradite or metal or anything precious. It was not in a strategic place.

Kaminejima. An unknown island that held one of the largest, most secret bases in the entire Britannian empire. The island that the Emperor himself had visited, on multiple occasions. An island that held secrets of its own.

Kallen scowled at her computer, cursing mentally as she lost her internet connection. What did Zero and the Empire know that she didn't?

And how was Nunnally involved? What was her role and how was she involved with the Kyoto House?

The ship lurched, causing her laptop to slide off the old metal table and onto her lap, flakes of rust landing softly on her Black Knights uniform.

Cursing softly, she swiped at the red spots, hoping they'd go away. No such luck. She'd probably need a new pair of shorts after this. Putting her laptop back on the table so she could make another attempt with the help of gravity, she noticed a folded sheet of paper stuck in the junction where the table met the ship's hull.

She looked around for the note; it wasn't the one that Milly had given her. That one lay in the middle of the floor, its folds swaying slightly in motion with the ship. She left it; it wouldn't be moving anywhere mysterious in the next few minutes.

Carefully, to avoid tearing the old paper, she eased it out of the crack it had been stuck in and then opened it up.

"_A reimbursement from the Black Knights?"_ she murmured, disappointed. But then, what had she been expecting? A treasure map? The answer to all her questions? The ship's owners were meticulous in cleaning the ship; this paper, upon closer inspection, wasn't old so much as battered and abused. It probably wasn't more than a few weeks old, and would have been destroyed the next time the sailors cleaned the place up.

"_Payment for the ferrying of the Knightmare Frame Guren Nishiki to Honshuu,"_ she read. _"Made out to one Captain Uzuki of the Kurohime Maru for the sum of three thousand dollars, signed for and acknowledged by- Lelouch?"_

What was a seventeen year old _minor_ doing signing off important expenditures? Heck, what was he really, other than a truly gifted strategist? Lelouch Lamperouge.

Almost on instinct, Kallen turned back to her search engine. She was almost out of range of the broadband signal, but she quickly highlighted and replaced 'Britannian army Knightmare squadron pilot list' with 'Lamperouge'.

Almost immediately, links came up. Lamperouge- all these were old articles. They mentioned one noble Ashford family and some woman named Marianne. She quickly scrolled through the articles, wondering what had prompted the Britannian to take on such a prominent last name.

She noticed there was nothing on the woman after 1998. How odd. She frowned, clicking on the most recent article she could find and opening it in a new tab.

Something suspicious settled into her stomach. She clicked on the 'images' hyperlink. The pictures took her by surprise, even though, in retrospect, she should have suspected it.

The woman could pass for an older, very sexy version of Lelouch Lamperouge.

Kallen turned back to the other site just as she went out of range. Thankfully, it had already fully loaded.

_**Knightmare Frame Ganymede Test Pilot Marianne Lamperouge Appointed to Knight of Rounds**_

_As of yesterday, the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Charles zi Britannia, appointed the test pilot of the experimental third-generation frame Ganymede, one Marianne Lamperouge of common birth, to the esteemed position of Knight of Two. It is believed that she is already a viable candidate of the prestigious position of Knight of One already, despite her youth and background- _

Kallen leaned back, changing tabs back to where the confident face of a woman seven years dead stared back. Marianne Lamperouge, arguably the best Knightmare pilot in all history. Marianne Lamperouge, who bore an uncanny resemblance to a certain Britannian. Seven years ago, the murder of the Empress Marianne had duly surprised the world. Her children, whom the press had never paid much attention to, had almost vanished. Rumor placed them as hostages in Japan at the time Britannia had invaded. Their existences, even their names, had virtually been erased from the public domain. Lelouch Lamperouge- he couldn't be, could he?

Had they been working under a scion of the Britannian royal family all along? Did the Black Knights know?

"_Suzaku has much to answer for,"_ she muttered.

"_What?" _Kallen jumped; Tamaki had snuck up behind her. _"Man, that chick's hot. Who is she?" _

Kallen closed the page and didn't answer him. She brooded for the rest of the trip.

XxXxX

"_What's the date?"_ Suzaku asked.

"_November fifth." _

"_Like in that weird poem you wrote?" _

"_I sent it to Cornelia, too." _

Suzaku almost fell off his chair, gaping at Lelouch. Nor was he the only one; everyone who was in earshot stared at the teen in shock and denial. Said teen simply poked a fork at the remaining rice in his bowl.

"Wait, so- were you planning something today? Is that why Toudou-san and the others are gone?"

Lelouch looked offended. _"Of course not!"_ Then a triumphant smirk made its way onto his face. _"I planned it for the eighth. By then the troops will have relaxed due to the 'false alarm." _

A random soldier walked up to him and bowed. _"You have a truly devious mind." _

"_So, what are you planning?"_ another asked good-naturedly.

Lelouch considered his options. Lie, evade the question, or pretend to not have understood? _"Oh, just a small something. With luck, you'll never find out." _

"_Suddenly,"_ Suzaku muttered to the man sitting next to him. _"I am very, very worried." _

Silence descended upon the cafeteria. Suzaku could almost hear a clock ticking away the tense seconds. Lelouch finished his meal and then went to discard his tray.

After he had left, the babble slowly began again.

"_God, he scares me so frickin' much,"_ someone almost whimpered in awe.

"_That's why he's the brains behind this whole rebellion,"_ someone else agreed.

"_The entire Britannian royal family is insane,"_ a third voice added.

"_It must be the inbreeding."_

Suzaku finished up his meal, wondering how his fellow soldiers- no, not his fellow soldiers any more, he was Zero now- would react to the fact that their brilliant but rather frightening miracle strategist had a mother who was a common as they were- or, in some rare cases where some could trace their bloodlines back to the ancient nobility, even more common.

'_Lelouch, I thought you wanted to be accepted?' _

XxXxX

A boat sped on its way to the Tokyo Settlement.

"Do you think so?" C.C. asked. Cheese-kun lay next to her, still dirty from where she had recovered it a few miles from the Black Knights' base. "I don't think he'll appreciate your meddling now. He's grown up; you'd hardly recognize him."

The night air brought no echoes of the voices C.C. heard. "Just wait and see. He'll surprise even you, Marianne."

The other passengers of the luxury cruise ship, all Britannians, ignored the immortal witch. Even the Eleven workers skirted out of her way.

C.C. thought that they were wise to do so. Her Code throbbed, and for a moment she was inside the World of C, staring at an indistinct figure at the end of the tunnel.

"His Geass is proving to be far more powerful than we thought. He's almost certainly the perfect vessel."

XxXxX

Euphy was bored out of her mind, stamping papers as fast as she could with the single-minded goal of getting her job over with so she could relax in the rooftop gardens that Clovis had built.

"That's the last of them, Your Highness," her aide announced. "Also, you need to choose a knight now. It is already past time you did so."

Euphy's thoughts wandered back to that boy she had met, although they hadn't seen each other for quite a while now. "I will announce my candidate when I find the right man," she said firmly.

The door opened. "Your Highness," Villetta Nu said, walking in and kneeling.

Euphemia paused. "On second thought, I hereby announce Lady Villetta Nu as my personal knight."

The look on her aide's face was priceless. "Wai- what?"

Villetta Nu was the last person who resembled Suzaku Kururugi, in Euphy's mind. And that was what made it easy for her to make her pronouncement.

XxXxX

AN: Yes, Yamada Taro is an OC. He is not the minor canon character Sawasaki Atsushi, who has his own role in here. (He just hasn't shown up.) Yamada's importance is noted by his name; Yamada Taro is the Japanese equivalent of John Doe. He's basically an ascended extra. However, I will be putting in random canon characters that are still ascended extras. They just happen to have been irrelevant to the canon plot.

Also, Lelouch's identity is known only to the upper echelons of the Black Knights. Sorry if that wasn't made clear earlier.

Tell me if you like what I did to Mao. :D


End file.
